Gentle Touches
by kawaii-hikari3
Summary: Yuugi Motou hates how life's treating him. When he recieves a gift from his grandfather, he finds a spirit and befriends him. What happens when this friendship sends Yuugi's life upside-down?
1. Completion

Kawaii-hikari3: YAY! MORE YxY GOODNESS! ::bounces::

Yami: Aren't you supposed to be working on your other ficcys?

Kawaii-hikari3: Yeah, but you can't ever get enough ficcys!

Yuugi: She's right.

Kawaii-hikari3: ESPECIALLY if it's YxY!

Yami and Yuugi: ::smiles::

Kawaii-hikari3: ANYWAY! Here'smy newest YxY ficcy!

* * *

The harsh rain that pounded against the windows tuned out the near-silent cries of a hurt soul. A crown of red, black and blonde hair adorned his head, giving it the look of fire. His school uniform was tattered and ripped from the beatings he had received. Usually cream skin was now a pale white and had deep gashes on his cheek and arms. He closely closed his soft violet eyes and held back the tears as his whimpers grew a little louder.

He sat up on his bed, hugging his knees tightly as his only protection. He hated being small and always being picked on. He gently wiped at his eyes, hoping to stop the possible falling tears. His whole body was aching as he gently breathed and listened to the rain. He was bullied at school and no one defended him. It hurt him even more to know he was alone.

"I'm always picked on…I'm always alone…I'm always crying to myself…I'm always sick of it…" He whispered to himself. He heard someone calling to him. He listened as someone gave him some instructions.

"Yuugi, I'm going to be out of town for the weekend! I left money and a gift for you on the counter. Take care of yourself." An elderly man called out.

"I will, Ji-chan!" Yuugi called back, trying to keep his voice steady. Once the door closed and he saw his grandpa leave in a taxi, he slowly went downstairs. He put the money he found laying on the counter in his wallet and held the wrapped gift carefully in his hands.

"Wonder what it is…" Yuugi said as he gently shook it. He heard clinking noises and smiled a little. He knew it was a puzzle and he went back into his room. He unwrapped the gift and stared at the beautiful gold box that was revealed. He took off the lid and saw the gold pieces glistening. His eyes grew wide as he touched one of the pieces.

"It's so beautiful…" He murmured to himself. Out of boredom and curiosity, he started to put the puzzle together. Connecting the pieces easily, as his specialty was solving puzzles, he smiled widely. It took him a couple hours to get all the pieces together, since his mind drifted every-so-often, and marveled at the completed puzzle.

"Wow…" He picked it up and stared at it. It was in the shape of an upside-down pyramid. There was a place on for a chain or something to be attached, so it could be worn around the neck. An eye positioned in the center of the puzzle stared at him coldly. A shudder slithered down Yuugi's spine as he gazed into that eye.

"That was weird! Anyway…" Yuugi gently hugged the puzzle close to his chest. "…I just wish that someone would love me…" A tear slid down Yuugi's cheek and splashed against the puzzle's cold surface. He placed the puzzle on his nightstand and slowly laid down.

Once Yuugi had fallen asleep, a bright light came out from the puzzle. A figure appeared and stood beside Yuugi and stared at him. He looked almost identical to him, except there were some striking differences between them. His hair had extra blonde bangs the jetted upwards. A mix of sadness and mystery were filled in his dark crimson eyes. He stood above Yuugi, staring at him carefully.

"Aibou…he's so innocent…" He murmured as he examined Yuugi closely. He noticed the cuts and made a disgusted face. He gently touched Yuugi's cheek and noticed his hand went through him. He retreated his hand and gasped, staring at his transparent hands. He examined himself and realized he was a spirit. His eyes filled with tears as he stared at Yuugi.

He sat on the edge of Yuugi's bed, continuing to stare. He noticed a couple bangs were covering Yuugi's face. There was a longing to touch was overwhelming to the spirit. He heard Yuugi gently moan and stood up in fear. He retreated back into the puzzle as Yuugi sat up. He noticed someone was standing beside his bed and he let out a gasp.

"H-hello?" Yuugi asked a bit fearfully. He looked around and saw no one was there. He sighed heavily to himself as he stared at his bed. _'No one was there…it must've been my imagination. I should've known that no one was there…but, I could've sworn I saw someone who looked just like me! I must be seeing things now…'_

Yuugi sat up for a couple more minutes, still looking around the room. The feeling of being watched never left his heart or mind. He closed his eyes and groaned loudly, hoping he wouldn't get a headache from worry and stress. He flopped back down on his bed as he closed his eyes tightly. No sooner had his head retouched the pillow did he fall back asleep.

The spirit reappeared beside Yuugi's bedside. His eyes stared at the smaller form that lay sleeping soundly. Nervously, he leaned closer and gently touched Yuugi's bangs with the back of his hand. Even though he couldn't move the bangs, he felt a tingling sensation as if he could feel the silky bangs. He retreated his hand again as he watched Yuugi's light breathing. He sat on the bed again, hoping Yuugi wouldn't awaken.

"Sleep well, aibou…" The spirit murmured as he mentally vowed to watch and protect his sleeping partner.


	2. Another Soul

Kawaii-hikari3: Yuugi hasn't meet his dark half yet. But, that's gonna change! ::giggles::

Yuugi: ::blinks::

Kawaii-hikari3: ::smiles widely:: You two are gonna meet now, Yuugi. Don't worry!

Yuugi: ::cheers::

Kawaii-hikari3: ::giggles:: Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Yuugi woke up the next morning to find more rain pounding against his window. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he listened to the pounding rain for another couple minutes. Yuugi grabbed the puzzle from where he left it and hugged it tightly. He realized he hadn't found anything to allow him to wear it around his neck. He looked around and found a long rope lying on the floor. Smiling at his luck, Yuugi grabbed the rope and slid it through the open loop at the puzzle's top. He tied it and made sure the knots wouldn't come undone.

"Perfect." Yuugi smiled to himself as he slid it around his neck and felt it touch and linger on his chest once he released his grip on the rope. Yuugi felt something surging through the puzzle once it touched his chest. It felt warm and protective and Yuugi stared at the puzzle in confusion. Yuugi picked it up a little and stared at it, pensive about what was happening.

He sighed and gave up on it. He quickly changed into a casual leather attire and headed downstairs so he could get something to eat. Looking in the refrigerator, he found some orange juice and milk that he could drink. He pulled out the orange juice and looked for something to eat. He found a fruit filled snack and decided to eat it. He grabbed a glass and carefully poured the orange juice into it. He ate silently, thinking about the puzzle and other things like that. He finished and put everything away silently, hoping something interesting would happen.

Yuugi got what he was hoping for, because he felt that someone was watching him and a shudder ran through his body. He looked around and found no one. He took a couple deep breaths and walked as calmly as he could into his room. He sat on his bed and held the puzzle for support as he closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

"Maybe I'm just thinking too much…" Yuugi muttered to himself, trying to reassure himself that he was alone. He heard something soft and muffled. He listened very carefully to hear what it was, but he couldn't make out what it was exactly. Yuugi hugged the puzzle tighter, getting even more worried that someone was in the room and ready to jump him at any moment. He squeezed his eyes shut and took deep breaths. His whole body was shaking and his nerves were annoying him, telling him something was watching him.

He felt something trying to reach out to him, trying to console him and comfort him. Yuugi's eyes snapped open as he felt a warm sensation flooding through him. It was comforting and began to lull him back to sleep. He laid down and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling very tired. Within a couple minutes, Yuugi had fallen asleep peacefully.

The spirit appeared beside Yuugi, gently caressing Yuugi's cheek. He smiled as he watched Yuugi sleeping soundly. He slowly began to move his hand to Yuugi's shoulder and began to massage it, since he noticed how tense Yuugi was. Yuugi completely relaxed and smiled in his sleep. The spirit pulled away and suddenly backed off. A sudden surge of fear bolted through him.

'_Why am I so afraid? Am I afraid of him seeing me? Or, is it that I'm afraid that he'd send me back into that darkness?' _The spirit shuddered at the thought.

Yuugi slowly opened his eyes and turned a little. His eyes opened completely and were wide as he saw the spirit standing beside him. Yuugi sat up and gasped a little as the spirit turned to stare at him. A look of surprise and slight horror spread onto the spirit's face as Yuugi stared in shock. In an act of panic and shock, the spirit vanished back into the puzzle. Yuugi's eyes were wide as he noticed the puzzle was glowing as the spirit retreated.

"Does that spirit live in my puzzle?" Yuugi asked as he stared at the puzzle. He grabbed the puzzle and hugged it very tightly, wanting to see the spirit again. Yuugi sat still for a long time, but nothing happened. Yuugi's eyes saddened after he realized the spirit wasn't coming out. Yuugi was distraught and curious about who he saw and what they were doing.

Yuugi felt something and it was coming from the puzzle. It was sadness and fear that flooded through Yuugi's mind. Yuugi stared at the puzzle and hugged it tighter. He could tell the spirit inside was upset and it made him feel very guilty for scaring him like that. Yuugi now really wanted the spirit to come out and he got an idea.

'_Maybe if I act like I'm sleeping he'll come out. He came out the last two times while I was sleeping!' _Yuugi thought to himself as he laid down and pretended to fall asleep. Yuugi waited a couple minutes, hoping the spirit would come out. It worked just as Yuugi had planned for the spirit appeared beside him and was touching Yuugi's forehead and bangs.

The touches the spirit was giving were gentle and very comforting. Yuugi smiled and relaxed a lot, but the spirit only stopped when that happened. Yuugi could hear a soft whimper and it made him even more curious. Yuugi opened an eye and peeked at the spirit. Yuugi noticed the spirit was standing a couple feet away from him, hands covering his mouth and fear was in his eyes. Yuugi sat up slowly and stared at the startled spirit.

Yuugi could tell the spirit was now terrified of him, because the spirit was shaking. Yuugi approached the spirit slowly and smiled a little. The spirit lowered his hands away from his mouth and retreated for every step Yuugi took. Yuugi stopped walking and frowned. The spirit sat down and closed his eyes as his shaking grew worse. Yuugi carefully kneeled beside him and stared. The spirit opened his eyes and stared at him, revealing his teary crimson eyes.

"Aibou?"

"Aibou?" Yuugi asked softly. "My name's Yuugi, not aibou. Wait…are you calling me that as a nickname?"

The spirit slowly nodded. Yuugi smiled at the nickname and the spirit stared at him. Yuugi watched as the spirit tried to hide and looked away. Yuugi placed a hand on the spirit's shoulder and the spirit shot his head back to face Yuugi.

"What's wrong? Why are you so afraid of me?"

"Darkness…" He muttered, bowing his head. "…I'm afraid of the darkness. I don't wanna go back."

"Darkness?"

The spirit pointed to the puzzle and Yuugi blinked as he glanced at the spirit and puzzle. He closed his eyes, ashamed to be acting so childish and frightened. Yuugi gently smiled as he pulled the spirit into a hug, even though neither could actually feel it.

"I won't let you go into the darkness again. Don't be afraid." Yuugi murmured softly. "Who are you anyway?"

"I don't know who I am. I don't know anything about myself. Everything about my past is cloudy and faded. I just remember that darkness…it kept draining me and hurting my soul…" The spirit clung to Yuugi and rested his head on Yuugi's chest. Yuugi blushed but let the spirit rest there.

"I'm sorry…" Yuugi said.

"Don't be. You saved me and I'm eternally grateful. You gave me the light to send the shadows away. You and I are now bonded, like partners. I'm technically your other and darker half."

"My other? Moi hitori no boku…I'll call you moi hitori no boku or Yami if I need to give you a proper name, ok?" Yuugi smiled.

"Ok…alright. I'll call you aibou." Yami nuzzled Yuugi's chest and Yuugi's blush grew even more. He couldn't believe how affectionate Yami was to him. Yuugi smiled widely and stared at Yami.

"How will I be able to talk to you, like if I needed you or something?" Yuugi asked.

"Um…" Yami tilted his head up and began to think about it.

--If only I could remember how to do that…--

"Moi hitori no boku!" Yuugi gasped. "I heard you in my mind!"

"You did?" Yami laughed. "I guess that's how you do it! Just concentrate about reaching me and think."

-Like this?-

--Perfect aibou.--

-So, do know how to shut this off?-

--I guess just thinking would do.--

Yuugi smiled widely and nodded as he stared at Yami. Yami smiled and stared at Yuugi, eyes sparkling. Yuugi's cheeks flared a little as he gazed into those crimson eyes. Yami's eyes drooped and Yuugi giggled a little. Yami closed his eyes and murmured something.

"I'm tired…if you need me, I'll be back in the puzzle, ok?"

"Sure." Yuugi smiled and Yami smiled at him gratefully. Yuugi watched as Yami retreated back into the puzzle and Yuugi's eyes widened. He held the puzzle and smiled happily. It was odd that there was a spirit inside his puzzle, but Yuugi was content in actually meeting this spirit. There was something about Yami that made Yuugi curious. He couldn't remember a thing about himself and was terrified about what was going on. Yuugi could tell Yami was protective because of how he'd always guard Yuugi while sleeping, but there was so much more to him that was still unexplained.

'_Moi hitori no boku…Yami…somehow, I'll help you…I just hope that things don't start getting crazy once I try…' _Yuugi thought as he sighed. He stared outside and watched the rain stop and the dark clouds beginning to leave. He held the puzzle, knowing that meeting Yami would have a huge impact on his life.


	3. Mysteries

Kawaii-hikari3: Aww! Yami's afraid of the darkness! And Yuugi's so cute ::huggles Yami and Yuugi::

Yami: ::blinks::

Yuugi: ::blinks as well::

Kawaii-hikari3: I had my fan girl fun. ::pulls away:: Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Yuugi's thoughts began to drift as the day slowly passed. He could sense Yami was resting and he didn't want to disturb the spirit. Yuugi sat on his desk, staring at the puzzle and holding it carefully in his hands. He made a bored face as he glanced around the room. He wasn't sure how his grandpa would react and he didn't want to say anything about Yami.

'_If Ji-chan finds out about moi hitori no boku, I'm sure things are going to go crazy. He would probably wanna sell my puzzle even if he knew moi hitori no boku was in there.' _Yuugi scratched his head, feeling something touching it.

"What the?" Yuugi grumbled as he shook his head. He heard Yami laugh and turned to find the spirit kneeling on the bed. Yuugi pouted a little and felt Yami touched his shoulder, silently apologizing. Yuugi's cheeks reddened a little as he fiddled with the puzzle's rope.

"What's wrong aibou? You look upset." Yami said. "Plus I could sense it."

"It's nothing." Yuugi lied.

"You sure?" Yami asked, looking at Yuugi carefully. Yuugi had to hide his true emotions or else Yami would notice he was lying. Yami shrugged and smiled a little at Yuugi. Yuugi forced himself to smile, even though he felt like apologizing already.

Yami turned his head towards the window and stared out it. Yuugi blinked and looked out the window too. He stared at the sun as it began to dry up the rain. Yami walked over to the window and stared at it for a moment before reaching out to touch the window. His hand touched the glass, but he couldn't feel anything. Yuugi could feel sadness through their link and stared at Yami.

"Moi hitori no boku, what's wrong?"

"I can't feel anything."

"You…can't feel anything?" Yuugi asked in confusion.

"I can't touch anything…" Yami rephrased what he said, his hand never leaving the glass. Yuugi stood beside Yami staring at him. Yami looked at Yuugi and smiled weakly, masking most of the sadness. Yuugi could tell he was upset, but he couldn't feel or see the true reason behind Yami's sadness. That reason, Yami hoped, would remain a secret.

Yuugi stared out the window and noticed a taxi pulled up to the curb. Yuugi's eyes widened as a short elderly man stepped out of it. He gasped as he recognized the man. Yami looked at Yuugi, concerned for his partner's sudden fearful look. Yuugi looked at Yami and gave a soft smile.

"I'll be right back. Don't move." Yuugi said as he ran downstairs. Yami, stunned, did as Yuugi asked and stood by the window. Yuugi bolted downstairs and met his grandpa as he walked inside. Yuugi smiled and gave his grandpa a hug once he was inside and settled.

"Nice to see you too Yuugi." Yuugi's grandpa, known to everyone else as Sugoroku, said. "Oww! What's with the poking?"

"Oh, gomen nasai Ji-chan!" Yuugi backed away and smiled.

"I see you've completed the puzzle I gave you." Sugoroku pressed a hand to Yuugi's forehead and examined him carefully. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling fine." Yuugi blinked, a bit baffled by Sugoroku's actions. "Is there any reason you're asking me?"

"Well, I didn't want to scare you when I left the puzzle to you, but I've heard rumors that there's something possessing the puzzle."

"S-something?" Yuugi asked, fearful that his Ji-chan would know about Yami.

"Yes. A spirit from Egypt, where I found the puzzle years ago. This spirit was rumored to be ruthless, cold and overprotective. It's also rumored that he'd hurt or kill if you would hurt someone he cared for, even if it was a minor thing."

"Those are actual rumors?" Yuugi asked, now more afraid of these rumors.

"Yes. It seems those rumors are false because there's no spirit possessing you." Sugoroku smiled and walked off. Yuugi slowly walked upstairs and into his room. He looked at Yami as he stared out the window. Yuugi couldn't believe there were rumors about Yami being like that. Yuugi sat on his bed, not even sure if Yami heard him come in. He stared at the puzzle and pushed some thoughts aside. He could tell Yami wasn't like that and he refused to believe anything else.

"Who was that man?" Yami asked softly.

"My Ji-chan." Yuugi responded calmly.

"Would he be my Ji-chan too?" Yami asked. Yuugi tilted his head to the side, thinking about it. Yami turned to look at Yuugi before joining him to sit on the bed. Yuugi smiled at Yami and nodded.

"I'm sure he would be." Yuugi said cheerfully. Yami smiled and hugged Yuugi. Yuugi's cheeks flushed as he felt Yami hug him. Yami stayed there for a couple moments before pulling away, blushing himself. Yuugi smiled sheepishly, not sure what to do next.

"Aibou?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I'll ever be able to touch again?" Yami asked softly. The question caught Yuugi off guard and he looked at Yami seriously. Yami's eyes were downcast as his mind thought about the question he had asked Yuugi.

"I…" Yuugi started to say.

"I doubt it…" Yami interrupted suddenly, closing his eyes.

"Why do you say that so harshly, moi hitori no boku?" Yuugi asked.

"I'm just a spirit…who can't remember anything about his past or even this time period…" Yami grumbled.

"Moi hitori no boku…" Yuugi said as he placed a hand over Yami's transparent one. "I can help you learn about this time period, if you want."

"You would?" Yami asked excitedly as he shot his head up and looked at Yuugi.

"Sure!" Yuugi giggled, nodding. Yami was overjoyed, to say the least. He hugged Yuugi tightly and nuzzled him. Yuugi's cheeks were flushed a bright crimson as he felt a tingling sensation where ever Yami would've been touching him.

"Yuugi!" Sugoroku called out. "I'm going to the store. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Um…'K Ji-chan!" Yuugi called out.

-Moi hitori no boku, once he's gone I'll show you everything, ok?-

--Alright aibou!--

Yuugi smiled as he stood up and straightened himself from being hugged by Yami. He looked out the window and noticed his Ji-chan was walking down the street. Yuugi grabbed Yami's hand and dragged him downstairs. Yami's eyes were wide as he looked around and saw things he wouldn't have even dreamt about.

"Yami, it's time you learned about the twenty-first century." Yuugi said, smiling widely.


	4. Discoveries

Kawaii-hikari3: ::giggles:: Yami's gonna be introduced into the twenty-first century! ::giggles more::

Yami: Is that really so funny?

Kawaii-hikari3: Well…it will be…

Yami: ::baffled::

Kawaii-hikari3: ::keeps giggling::

Yami: ::shrugs and leaves::

* * *

Yuugi looked at Yami and noticed the look of awe on his face. Yuugi giggles as he lead Yami into the kitchen. Yami stared at the appliances in the room and gave a surprised look.

"What are these things?"

"Well…this is a toaster…" Yuugi pointed.

"Toaster?" Yami raised an eyebrow. "What's it do?"

"It turns bread into toast!" Yuugi giggled.

Yami approached to the toaster and examined it carefully. Yuugi smiled as he watched Yami stare at the toaster. Yami's eyes saddened as he turned away from the shiny object. Yuugi blinked and stared at Yami with confusion written on his face.

"What's wrong, moi hitori no boku?"

"I don't like seeing my spirit in that toaster…"

"Oh…" Yuugi said softly. "I wish there was a way for you to be solid…"

A light suddenly engulfed the room and both boys had to cover their eyes. When the light had vanished, Yuugi was a spirit and Yami had a body. They gasped as they looked at each other.

"Moi hitori no boku! What happened?!"

"It seems we switched places…"

"How do we switch back?"

"I don't know…maybe if I want you to have a body, you will." Yami said. "I think you should have the body back now."

Another flash of light came throughout the room and the two switched into their original forms. Yuugi smiled as he looked at Yami. Yami smirked a little at his younger half. Yuugi's cheeks blushed a little as he stared into Yami's eyes.

"Should we practice switching?"

"If you want."

"Ok!"

Yuugi and Yami practiced switching places a couple more times until they could do so without much thought. They stopped when Yami was in control of the body and when Yuugi was the spirit. Yami was prepared to switch again when Yuugi spoke up.

"I think you should have control for a little while." Yuugi said smiling. "You should get to touch things."

Yami's eyes glistened with gratitude at Yuugi's generosity. Yami approached the toaster and looked at it. He saw himself as a person, not a spirit. His hand slowly and shakily touched the toasters surface. His eyes grew wide as he felt his finger touching the cold.

"I can feel it…" Yami said in slight shock.

"I'm glad you have a way to touch things, moi hitori no boku."

"If it wasn't for your kindness, I wouldn't have been able to." Yami looked at Yuugi and smiled. Yuugi's cheeks flared, his eyes trying to look somewhere else besides Yami's crimson eyes. No matter how hard Yuugi tried, he'd always find himself looking into those entrancing crimson pools.

"What else can you show me?" Yami asked.

"Well…there's a lot to show you!" Yuugi said, grinning. He showed Yami everything he could think of. Yami caught on very quickly and learned how to do certain simple tasks like turning the television on and off, flickering a light switch and learning how to use a radio. Yuugi turned his head away from a moment and suddenly heard a buzzing noise and a scream coming from Yami.

"Moi hitori no boku?!" Yuugi found Yami standing on the couch, glaring down at the vacuum cleaner.

"That monster tried to suck me in!" Yami said angrily. Yuugi giggled and picked up the "monster" and turned it off. Yami looked at Yuugi and stared in shock. Yuugi laughed at Yami's priceless expression, causing Yami to give a confused look.

"Moi hitori no boku, this is a vacuum cleaner. It picks up dust and things. It wasn't trying to suck you in, just clean up the dirt and stuff."

"Oh…" Yami said, stepping off of the couch. "That's a crazy contraption, aibou."

"Crazy or not it does keep the place clean."

"I guess you're right, aibou." Yami shrugged, not sure what else to say.

"Anything else you wanna see?"

"Not really." Yami yawned a little.

"Sleepy?" Yuugi said softly. Yami nodded and let Yuugi take control before vanishing into the puzzle. Yuugi heard the door unlock and saw his Ji-chan walking inside. Yuugi put the vacuum cleaner away quickly before approaching his Ji-chan, smiling.

"Oh, Yuugi, can you help me with these bags?" Sugoroku asked. Yuugi nodded and took a couple bags and set them down on a counter. Sugoroku and Yuugi put the items away quickly and silently. Sugoroku broke the silence by saying something that nearly gave Yuugi a heart attack.

"I think we should sell your puzzle."

"Ji-chan! I don't want you to sell my puzzle!" Yuugi said, gripping the puzzle tightly.

"Aww, come on Yuugi! I was only teasing!" Sugoroku rubbed Yuugi's hair. "I'd only seriously want to sell if it that spirit was actually in there."

"Nani? Naze?" Yuugi asked in shock.

"I wouldn't want you to be in danger. Plus, I'm sure the museum would love an artifact like that." Sugoroku said, nodding. "But, seeing as there's no spirit and you're so attached to it, there's no reason to consider selling it."

"Yeah…" Yuugi said quietly, his face a little pale.

"Yuugi, are you alright? You look ill."

"I think I just need to lie down…" Yuugi said, going into his room and closing the door. His heart was racing and he felt like crying, but no tears came out. He flopped onto his bed and buried his head into his pillow, taking a couple deep breaths.

'_If he finds out about moi hitori no boku…I'll lose him and my puzzle forever…how am I supposed to keep this secret from my Ji-chan? How am I supposed to keep this secret from everyone in the world? Oh…now things are so complicated!'_

Yuugi closed his eyes, sniffling a little. He couldn't let Yami know he was upset or even let Yami think it. Yuugi rolled on his side, feeling a tear slipping down his face. He wiped the tear away and suddenly found himself asleep and in a strange place.

"W-where am I?" Yuugi asked as he looked around. The walls were stone and there were two rooms. One door was open and was filled with toys and games. There was also a bed with white sheets, but the sheets were covered with some plushies. Yuugi looked at the other room, with a large shut metal door. Yuugi could feel Yami's presence through the closed door, which made Yuugi curious.

Yuugi stood up to the closed door and knocked on it. There was no response from the other side. Yuugi tried again and still had no answer. He tried a third time, yet no one answered. Yuugi sighed and went into the open room. He moved some of the plushies so he could sit down.

"I wonder where I am…" Yuugi said to himself.

"You're in our minds." A familiar voice said.

"Moi hitori no boku?"

"Aibou?" Yami stood in the doorway and looked at Yuugi carefully.

"How did I get here?"

"When you're upset or if you need something, you end up here." Yami said, looking away from Yuugi momentarily.

"Oh…"

"So, do you need something?"

"Not really…"

"Then, what troubles you?" Yami looked at Yuugi with softness in his gaze. Yuugi couldn't speak or think properly. He tried to talk, but only stuttered and froze. Yami watched Yuugi and didn't take his eyes off of Yuugi. It made Yuugi feel worse to know Yami was staring at him.

"I…um…err…" Yuugi stuttered.

"What is it?" Yami asked gently. Yuugi looked into Yami's eyes, the only eyes that could entrance him so much. Yami stared back and refused to look away. Yuugi's eyes lowered as he bit his lip. It was hard to tell him what his Ji-chan said.

"Moi hitori no boku…" Yuugi said softly. "I don't know if you should come out of the puzzle anymore…"

"Why do you say that?" Yami asked with hurt lingering in his voice.

"Ji-chan says he'll sell the puzzle if he sees you…"

"He knows I'm in here?"

"Not for sure, but he can't know!" Yuugi shouted, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Aibou…" Yami walked over to Yuugi and hugged him. They stared at each other in shock when the realized something. Yami's eyes were wide as a gentle gasp escaped his lips.

"Moi hitori no boku…" Yuugi whispered.

"I can feel you…" Yami whispered to himself more than Yuugi. Yuugi cuddled into Yami's chest and cried in happiness instead of worry. Yami's feelings took control of his common sense and he began to run his hands through Yuugi's hair. Yuugi grew comfortable in his guardian's arms and fell asleep. Yami held Yuugi and wouldn't let him go, afraid he'd never be able to hold his aibou again.

'_Somehow I can feel him here…I love this feeling…I love feeling him in my arms…if only I could really touch him outside of our minds...I guess I shouldn't hope for that…I'm sure I'll just get hurt if I think such ridiculous thoughts…' _Yami thought to himself, now using a hand to touch Yuugi's soft and pale cheek. He touched a lingering tear that stained Yuugi's cheek and frowned.

"Aibou…" Yami whispered softly as he wiped the lingering tears on Yuugi's cheeks away. Yuugi opened his eyes and looked at Yami, smiling. Yami smiled back, a hand still on Yuugi's cheek. Pale cheeks suddenly flushed and amethyst eyes widened. Crimson eyes stared as a tan hand lowered and rested on the bed. Yuugi's heart was beating quickly as Yami held him close.

"Moi hitori no boku?"

"Hush. Rest." Yami said softly. Yuugi nodded and closed his eyes, not intending to sleep. Yami stayed with Yuugi for a long time, gently touching Yuugi's cheek and bangs. It calmed Yuugi down and the touches seemed to lull him to sleep. Without even realizing it, Yuugi had fallen asleep in Yami's arms once again.

(Kawaii-hikari3: Seriously, I had PLANNED for this chapter to be when Yami could touch Yuugi, yet I got a review to do the same idea! ::shocked:: Either you guys can tell what I'm planning or it's just plain obvious what I'm gonna do next…)


	5. Protection

Kawaii-hikari3: Yami and Yuugi can now touch each other! ::blushes:: Um…that sounded wrong!

Yami and Yuugi: ::faces flush::

Kawaii-hikari3: Anyhoo…ON WITH THE FICCY! ::runs away::

Yami and Yuugi: ::sweat drop::

* * *

Yuugi heard an annoying ringing coming from his alarm clock and groaned loudly. He rolled on his side and covered his head with a pillow. Sugoroku waited for a couple minutes before attempting to call Yuugi to get ready for school.

"Yuugi! Get up! You're going to be late for school!"

"Stupid school…" Yuugi grumbled as he rolled out of bed and stood upright, stretching a little before changing into his uniform. Yami watched as Yuugi rushed around the room, gathering the things that he needed.

--What are you doing, aibou?--

-Getting my school stuff, moi hitori no boku.-

--School stuff?--

-Books, paper, pens, pencils, calculator, notebooks, binders…-

Yami didn't know what half of the stuff was so he just shrugged, even though Yuugi was in to much of a rush to see it. When Yuugi was done, he faced Yami and smiled a little bit, trying not to look nervous.

"If you need me, I'll keep the link open for you." Yuugi said.

"Alright. Same goes for you."

Yuugi waved and ran downstairs and noticed Sugoroku was smiling at him. Yuugi smiled back and grabbed a plain waffle and stuffed it into his mouth. He quickly grabbed some milk and chugged it down his throat, hoping to get to school early enough to beat the bullies.

"Sayonara, Ji-chan!" Yuugi waved and yelled as he ran out the door. Yuugi ran to school quickly, hoping that he wouldn't meet any bullies along the way. When he reached the school, he ran into his first class and took his seat. The bell screeched and school began.

The day seemed to drag as the classes bored the life out of the students. Yuugi fiddled with the corner of his textbook and stared blankly at the chalkboard. He made a face that showed how bored he was and glanced around the room. The jaded look was on every students face and some of them were asleep.

--Aibou?--

-Hai, moi hitori no boku?-

--How long are you going to be stuck at school?--

-Too long…-

Yuugi could hear Yami laughing through their link. It made him smile a little to know he had someone to talk to during the tedious classes. The bell howled and all the students left the classroom, for it was lunchtime now. Yuugi walked to the cafeteria, sighing. He never sat with anyone, because they didn't want him nearby. He grabbed his lunch and sat at an abandoned table. He didn't eat anything, because of the sick feeling in his stomach when he saw someone glaring at him.

He was a new student and never talked to anyone, unless it was to insult them. He was tall and muscular and had his night black hair gelled back. His hazel eyes glared as his lips curved into a snarl. He put his hands in his pockets and walked up to Yuugi, glaring death at the smaller boy.

"Got any money?"

"I-iie." Yuugi said, shaking a little.

"Ain't that a shame…seems that you're gonna have to pay up after school today…"

"But…Genki…" Yuugi whispered.

"No buts!" Genki snarled. "If you run, I'll find you."

Yuugi felt Yami prying to take control and glaring at Genki. Yuugi tried to keep Yami calm, but Yami's anger was to great and he took control.

"Genki!" Yami shouted, glaring at said boy. "I'll take you on. Right here and now."

"Heh, I'd prefer to take you down after school, where everyone can see."

"Fine. Then everyone will see your downfall." Yami shrugged, walking off with a smirk. Everyone watched Yami exit in shock. Yami went into the hallway and let Yuugi take control. Yuugi blinked, unaware of what happened. Yuugi heard the bell ring and bolted to his next class.

When it came time for the fight, Yuugi was terrified. He looked around, gulping, hoping that Genki had forgotten all about him. Genki and his thugs surrounded Yuugi, smirking and laughing evilly.

"Well, well, fancy meeting you here." Genki said.

"Genki, let me pass." Yuugi said calmly, even though he was trembling inside his heart.

"Come on, Yuugi, where's your tough attitude?" Genki mocked.

'_Tough attitude? Wait…is he talking about moi hitori no boku?!' _Yuugi thought to himself and watched as Genki tried to punch him hard across the face. In a quick flash of light, Yami appeared and grabbed Genki's fist before it had a chance to harm his skin.

"DON'T touch me." Yami said, eyes closed.

"W-what?!" Genki growled. "How did you catch my punch?!"

"You're too slow." Yami said, opening his eyes and smirked. Genki pulled his hand free and tried to punch Yami again. Yami jumped up and landed perfectly on the ground. Everyone gathered around and watched in shock.

"Genki, you sicken me." Yami growled. "You only pick on people to feel better about yourself. I can see through you. I can see how insecure and afraid you are. Why don't you leave me and everyone else alone?"

"Why you little…" Genki growled angrily, his whole body shaking and his face flushed. Yami chuckled lightly, not at all afraid of Genki. Genki pulled out a knife and a couple kids started screaming or gasping. Yami looked at the blade and stared at it, blinking.

"Hmm…"

"You afraid now?" Genki asked. Yami examined the knife with a naïve look on his face that made Genki laugh hard. Yami raised an eyebrow and gave the knife a questionable look.

"Why would I be afraid of a fake knife?" Yami asked, bending the "metal" and flicking it. Everyone around watched it vibrate before resuming it's original position. The kids howled in laughter as the watched Genki's eyes grow wide and a look of fear on his face.

"Ah…" Genki looked around at the laughing kids. "STOP LAUGHING AT ME! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG ABOUT CARRING A FAKE KNIFE!"

"Heh, seems he's too stupid to handle a real one."

"Genki isn't tough at all! He's a little baby!"

"DORK!"

"It seems that you only like to intimidate people. Isn't it a pity that now you're intimidated by everyone else?" Yami said, placing his hands in his pockets. Genki backed off a little, as he began to shake slightly. He glared at everyone and motioned for his thugs to follow.

"I'll get you, Yuugi!" Genki said as he and his thugs walked off. Yami smirked and walked off home. All the kids watched him leave in utter shock and silence. Yami walked to the shop in silence, staring up at the sky and noticed the dark rain clouds lingering above his head. Once he got to the front door of the Game Shop, he let Yuugi take control. Yuugi blinked and looked around, unable to recall what happened.

"Huh? How did I get to the Shop?" Yuugi asked himself quietly.

"Yuugi!" Sugoroku smiled as he opened the door and stared at his grandson. "Come inside, it looks like it's about to rain!"

Yuugi nodded and walked inside. The rain began to pour once Yuugi was safe inside and settled. Yuugi went into his bedroom and sat on his bed, holding the Puzzle close.

-Moi hitori no boku?-

--Hn?--

-Oh, you sound tired. Did I wake you?-

--Iie, aibou…I'm just tired…--

-Oh, rest then.-

--Arigato aibou…--

Yuugi intended to ask if Yami took control and did something, but he wanted Yami to rest first. His thoughts began to drift as his eyes reflected the pensive thoughts that floated in his mind. Sugoroku peeked inside and noticed Yuugi's entranced look and gave a suspicious look, wondering what was causing his grandson to have such a look on his face.


	6. Obligation

Kawaii-hikari3: Looks like Sugoroku's getting even more suspicious…

Yami and Yuugi /stares at the authoress/ What are you scheming?

Kawaii-hikari3: What do you mean?

Yami: You ALWAYS make someone get suspicious and then they find out about us!

Yuugi /nods/

Kawaii-hikari3 /rolls her eyes/ Geez, everyone's a critic/looks at the reviewers/ Please read and review! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Yuugi sighed and decided to do his homework. Yami hovered over Yuugi while he was doing his homework and stared at it carefully. Yami wanted to learn all that Yuugi was willing to teach him about the world around him and life in general. Yami noticed Yuugi skipped one of his English questions and grabbed the pen out of Yuugi's hand and filled in the correct answer for him.

Yuugi's eyes widened as he realized that Yami was helping him with his homework. He turned his head to the spirit and stared at him in awe. Yami smiled down at Yuugi and bent down a little and pointed to another question.

"You made a mistake on this question, aibou."

"Oh, thanks. Since when did you know all this stuff?" Yuugi pondered aloud. Yami chuckled as he smiled a little more at his confused partner.

"I know everything that you do now. We've grown so close, that I've been able to adapt and I learned everything that you did." Yami said simply. Yuugi's cheeks reddened a little when Yami said "grown so close". Yuugi looked at his paper and corrected his mistake quietly. Yami watched Yuugi with content and happiness. Spending time with Yuugi was so precious and meaningful.

"I'm getting tired…I better get some rest. G'night, moi hitori no boku!" Yuugi smiled as he packed up his stuff and crawled into bed, lied down and closed his eyes. Yami walked over to Yuugi, hoping he could at least cover Yuugi with the sheets. He tried to pick up the sheets, but found he couldn't get a grip on them or move them. Yami sighed and retreated into the puzzle solemnly. Yuugi opened an eye to find Yami gone. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he pulled the covers over himself and took off the puzzle, placing it beside him. Shutting his eyes again, he began to drift into sleep.

Sugoroku peeked in Yuugi's room and found Yuugi in a light slumber. With a look of glee on the old man's face, he tiptoed towards Yuugi's bed and stared at the puzzle for a moment. Eyes wide, he carefully picked the puzzle up and held it. Yami sensed someone besides Yuugi holding the puzzle and reacted. He used a quick flash of light to make Sugoroku put the puzzle back and forget what he was doing.

"Huh? Wha?" Sugoroku grumbled to himself as he rubbed his nearly blinded eyes. He shrugged and exited the room, forgetting about the puzzle.

Yami knew that Sugoroku was the intruder, but he had to make sure no one besides Yuugi held the puzzle. It was his obligated duty to guard Yuugi and protect him. The spirit sighed heavily as he stood in-between the two soul rooms. He looked into Yuugi's and watched the amethyst eyed boy sleep soundly. Yami smiled a little, but a solemn expression was on his face.

"Aibou…" Yami murmured. _'He's the most beautiful person that I've ever seen, yet I can only touch him here. Even if I were to…dare I think…kiss him, it wouldn't have any affect unless we were here.' _

Yami felt a pang at his heart and he clenched it tightly, closing his eyes. He hated only being a spirit. He hated his uncertainty about Yuugi's feelings towards him. He hated having to hide from Sugoroku. Yami leaned against a wall and slowly slide down to the floor and opened his eyes, his gaze aimed up at the dark ceiling.

"I'm only here because aibou saved me. I now have to guard him with all my strength." Yami said to himself. "Even if I end up being the one hurt."

Yuugi was standing by the doorway for a while, watching Yami sadly. He hated to see his other so distressed and solemn. He walked beside Yami and sat down next to him with a sheepish smile on his face. Yami looked at Yuugi with dull crimson eyes before staring up at the ceiling again.

"Moi hitori no boku?"

"Hn?"

"Why are you staring at the ceiling?" Yuugi asked. Yami remained quiet for a long moment, watching the ceiling with a pensive look spread across his face. Yuugi watched carefully, waiting patiently for an answer. Yami looked at Yuugi and sighed a little.

"I had nothing else to do. I just decided to sit here and stare at the ceiling."

"But…moi hitori no boku…" Yuugi started, looking rather modest. "I heard you talking to yourself…it sounded like you had a lot on your mind…"

Yami's face reddened a little as he turned his head away in embarrassment. He began to panic about whether he let his thoughts slip through their link or not. Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and hugged him tightly. Yami glanced at Yuugi in shock as he felt Yuugi's head rest against his shoulder.

"What were you thinking about?" Yuugi asked.

"A lot of things."

"Like what?"

"My past and the reason why I'm here, your grandfather knowing about me…you…" Yami said the last part very quietly, hoping Yuugi wouldn't hear. Yuugi seemed to miss the last part, for he didn't question anything.

"Moi hitori no boku…" Yuugi yawned a little, still not fully awake. "I'll help you find the answers to all your questions and I'll make sure Ji-chan doesn't find out about you."

"Arigatou, aibou." Yami smiled at Yuugi and slowly wrapped his arms around Yuugi's shoulders. A jolt of bliss engulfed Yami's heart as he felt Yuugi snuggle closer to him, a smile curved on his lips. A thought slipped through Yami's mind; the same one that had antagonized him since the moment he laid eyes on Yuugi.

'_Do you love me, the way that I love you?' _


	7. Inscription

Kawaii-hikari3: Yami, you gotta tell Yuugi how you feel about him!

Yami: Well…/looks at the authoress/ …I WANT to, but you won't LET me!

Kawaii-hikari3: There's a reason for that.

Yuugi: When are Yami and myself gonna hook up?

Kawaii-hikari3: Can't say for sure. It all depends.

Yami and Yuugi /blinks/ Depends on what?

Kawaii-hikari3: You'll find out soon. /looks at the reviews with a smile/ Hope you guys read and review!

* * *

Yuugi stayed cuddled up by Yami for what seemed like endless hours of bliss. He enjoyed being close to his other and loved his company. He snuggled his head against Yami's chest innocently, causing the guardian to blush brightly. Yuugi's eyes were closed, so he didn't see the large blush painted on Yami's cheeks.

"Mmm…moi hitori no boku…" Yuugi mumbled happily.

"Aibou?" Yami said as nonchalantly as he could. He was flustered by the fact that the person he was in love with was snuggling up into his chest. He felt Yuugi's arms slide lowly around his waist, squeezing them lightly. Yami's dry lips were slightly parted and quivering a little. He wanted to speak, but no words came out of his mouth.

"This is so relaxing…just sitting next to you like this…" Yuugi said sweetly, causing Yami's blush to grow redder. He couldn't understand how Yuugi's innocent words and actions were causing him to act so crazy. He knew love made you act crazy, but was it really THIS intense? He felt a little nervous around Yuugi, but never so flustered and embarrassed.

Yuugi scooted himself into Yami's lap, still having a grip on Yami's waist. Yami absentmindedly rested his head against Yuugi's hair, letting the silky locks caress his blushed cheeks. Yuugi giggled as he opened his eyes and glanced up at Yami. He noticed Yami was nuzzling his hair and a wider smile spread across Yuugi's face.

Yami seemed so complex. At times, he could be strong and courageous. Other times, he could be innocent and gentle. There was still so much more that Yuugi didn't know about his guardian, yet he wanted to learn everything he could about him.

"Yuugi! Yuugi! Wake up!" Sugoroku yelled from outside their minds. Yuugi pulled away and sighed sadly. Yami looked at Yuugi and nodded silently, knowing he had to leave. Yuugi exited their minds quietly, leaving Yami alone.

Yuugi opened his eyes and looked at Sugoroku in confusion. Sugoroku sat beside Yuugi as Yuugi sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to get them to adjust to their new surroundings.

"Nani?" Yuugi asked softly.

"Yuugi, you must see this!" Sugoroku said as he showed Yuugi the newspaper. Yuugi grabbed it and found an article that caught his eye.

**PUZZLES FROM THE PAST**

Around 40 years ago, Sugoroku Motou discovered a box that was filled with puzzle pieces. After several attempts to complete the puzzle, no one was successful. Carved on the box were inscriptions. Sugoroku noticed writing that no one else could read…

"This puzzle shall not be solved, unless assembled by the purest of heart. Once assembled, his heart shall become bound to one of darkness. Dark depends on light and light depends on dark. Let not one be without the other, or dangerous consequences shall follow. If the light begins to drift away from the dark, the dark will lose its way and drift away from its destiny. Only when these two opposites join as one will the nameless and lost soul be able to cease his weeping and be able to stand tall once again."

Yuugi stared at the inscription and skipped the rest of the long story. He knew what it was saying, but he couldn't believe it.

"I wonder why they printed this article now…" Sugoroku mused to himself. Yuugi nodded and continued to reread the inscription. Sugoroku eyed Yuugi for a moment before leaving him to his thoughts.

'_Moi hitori no boku…it's talking about you…what does it mean by "only when these two opposites join as one will the nameless and lost soul be able to cease his weeping and be able to stand tall once again"? I understand that moi hitori no boku and I must join as one, but in what way? So many unanswered questions…it's starting to give me a headache!'_

Yami appeared beside Yuugi and sat beside him, peeking at the newspaper. Yuugi looked at Yami and let him read everything he wanted. Yami's eyes were wide as he read it.

"Is it…talking about us?"

"Hai." Yuugi nodded at Yami gently. Yami looked at Yuugi, eyes glistening brightly. Yuugi smiled at Yami, knowing he wanted to learn about his past. Yami stared at one line in particular; the same one that Yuugi was extremely puzzled about.

"How are we supposed to join as one?" Yami asked.

"I was curious about that too." Yuugi said softly. Yami's heart skipped a beat as he thought of a possibility. Was it that they were supposed to fall in love? Was it their destiny? Yuugi looked at Yami and noticed the excitement in Yami's eyes.

"Seems like you're interested." Yuugi said. Yami jumped a little at Yuugi's voice and nodded, a light blush on his cheeks. Yuugi giggled as Yami smiled at him sheepishly.

"Aibou…" Yami started softly. "I was wondering…"

"What is it?" Yuugi asked, staring softly into Yami's eyes. Yami tried to talk, but his mouth wouldn't speak any words. He tried to tell him through their link, but he couldn't think straight. Yami's cheeks were painted red as he sat stiffly. Yuugi smiled, trying to urge Yami to continue.

"I…um…was wondering if…um…" Yami stuttered modestly. "We'll be able to join as one?"

"Well, I'm not sure what that means, moi hitori no boku, but I'm sure we'll be able to." Yuugi said optimistically. Yami's face light up as he hugged Yuugi tightly. Yuugi blushed at Yami's sudden action, but embraced Yami back.

"I'm so glad you think that aibou." Yami said softly into Yuugi's ear. Yuugi's cheeks reddened a bit as he noticed a look in Yami's eyes that he never noticed before. It was indescribable, but it made Yuugi's heart race. Yami smirked a little at Yuugi and let him go, retreating into the puzzle happily. Yuugi looked at the newspaper again, still confused about the inscriptions meaning.


	8. Reunion

Kawaii-hikari3: Seems like I'm adding twists and turns everywhere. /evil smile/

Yami and Yuugi: She's plotting something evil…

Kawaii-hikari3: Maaaaaaybeeeeeee. /giggles/

Yami and Yuugi /runs for dear life/

Kawaii-hikari3: Anyhoo…here's the next chapter!

* * *

Yuugi kept staring at that newspaper, eyes reflecting the confusion that he felt. He didn't understand how he was supposed to join as one with Yami. He sighed and put the newspaper on his nightstand and made a face. Curiosity was written across the young boys features as he flopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

'_I thought my life was interesting before…now it's so complex and filled with mysteries…' _Yuugi thought to himself. He heard his grandpa calling to him.

"Yuugi! I'm going out for a while!"

"Ok!" Yuugi called down and heard the front door open and close. Yuugi laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His thoughts were drifting and his eyes were pensive. He stayed in that state for a long time, until he heard the phone ringing. He groaned and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yuugi? Is that you?" A young man's voice asked on the other line. Yuugi could vaguely recognize the voice.

"Yeah. Who's calling?" Yuugi asked.

"You don't remember me, Yuugi?" The young man asked with disappointment in his voice.

"I remember your voice…" Yuugi said as he thought about it for a while. He heard the man laugh on the other line. Yuugi's eyes widened as he heard that laugh, instantly remembering who's laugh that was.

"Can you remember me now?"

"Jounouchi-kun? Is that you?" Yuugi asked.

"Yup!" Jounouchi laughed. "Thought you forgot me for a second. How have you been? It's been so many years since we last talked to each other…since I had to move and all…"

"Yeah…" Yuugi nodded, his eyes tearing. "I've been ok."

"That's good. I'm doin' fine myself. I'm moving back to Domino, Yuugi!"

"That's great!" Yuugi said, his voice cracking.

"Aww, you're not gonna cry, are ya?" Jounouchi teased as Yuugi laughed. Once their laughter died down, Yuugi sniffled a bit.

"I've missed you, Jounouchi-kun."

"Me too, buddy. Do you mind if I swing by your house when I arrive?"

"Of course not!" Yuugi cried out happily.

"Great! See you soon!"

"See you." Yuugi hung up and smiled, crying a bit out of happiness. Yami appeared beside Yuugi and saw the tears in his partner's eyes and on his cheeks. He stood in front of Yuugi with a look of concern on his face.

"Moi hitori no boku, why are you looking at me like that?" Yuugi asked softly.

"Are you alright? You're crying." Yami said.

"Oh." Yuugi laughed and wiped his eyes. "I'm just really happy. My old friend Jounouchi's moving back to Domino. He had to move years ago and we lost contact. He was my closest friend when I was little…and my only one…when Jounouchi moved, I was picked on by every bully around."

Yami blinked, absorbing this information silently. Yuugi sighed a little as he sat on his bed. Yami sat beside him and stared at Yuugi. Yuugi smiled as he looked at Yami. Yami's cheeks flushed as he watched Yuugi lean close to his ear and whisper softly into it.

"I'm glad that I have you, too." Yuugi said softly, which entranced Yami. Crimson eyes closed as a shiver ran up his spine. Yuugi rested a hand on Yami's, not knowing what he was doing. Yami's breath was caught in his throat as he stared at their hands.

Yuugi leaned closer to Yami, causing Yami to stare at his partner nervously. Yuugi giggled as he rested his head where Yami's chest would be. Yami's hands were gripping the sheets, trying to keep his balance so he wouldn't fall. Yuugi nuzzled Yami's chest a little as he grew more comfortable.

Yami's cheeks were beat red as his breath came out as quiet pants. Yuugi's hands rested next to Yami's thighs as he smiled contently, eyes closed. Yuugi kept moving closer, causing Yami to lean back. Yami fell back and Yuugi giggled as he tackled Yami as they fell. Yami could hear Yuugi laughing as he felt that warm sensation where Yuugi's body would be if he was solid.

Yami smiled at Yuugi, loving to hear Yuugi's laugh and watching him smile. Yuugi smiled down at Yami as he reached to touch Yami's hair. Yami's cheeks were still red as Yuugi's hand lingered by his face. They both froze as they heard the doorbell ring. Yuugi sighed as he got off of Yami.

"I'll answer it." Yuugi said softly. Yami nodded as he watched Yuugi leave the room. A look of disappointment and sadness filled his features. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt something slip down his cheek.

A teardrop.

Yuugi ran down and saw a familiar face at the door. He unlocked the door and opened it, throwing his arms around the young man's waist.

"Jounouchi-kun!" Yuugi cried as he stared at his old friend. Jounouchi was several inches taller than Yuugi. Messy blonde hair covered the top of his honey brown eyes. His hands were in the pockets of his tight jeans. He scuffed one of his sneakers as he felt Yuugi's head gently snuggle against his baggy shirt.

"Hey, Yuugi. Long time no see." Jounouchi laughed a little.

"It seems like it's been forever since we last saw each other!" Yuugi stared up at Jounouchi. "How many years has it been?"

"Um…Six…I moved when we were ten…" Jounouchi sighed.

"Six whole years…" Yuugi mused.

"Are we just gonna hug all day or what?" Jounouchi teased. Yuugi had an embarrassed look on his face with a blush to match. Yuugi let Jounouchi go and invited him in. Yami snuck by the stairs. Since he was a spirit, he didn't make a sound as he crept closer. Neither Jounouchi nor Yuugi noticed the spirit watching as they sat down and started to talk.

"So, Yuugi, how have you been?"

"I've been ok, I guess. Besides the bullies and stuff…" Yuugi sighed.

"Those jerks are still picking on you?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll pound 'em if they try to hurt you again!" Jounouchi punched an opened hand to make his point. Yuugi smiled out of gratitude. Yami watched sadly, feeling out of place. He listened as they talked for an hour straight, catching up for the lost years.

"Man, it feels great talking to you again!" Yuugi smiled happily.

"Yeah." Jounouchi nodded. Yuugi gave Jounouchi a hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek; something they used to do as kids. Jounouchi laughed happily.

"You still remember that?"

"How could I forget?" Yuugi giggled as he stared into Jounouchi's eyes. Yami, not knowing, felt his heart slowly breaking. He let out a small sob as he vanished into the puzzle. Jounouchi heard and looked at the stairs, blinking in confusion.

"What's wrong, Jounouchi-kun?" Yuugi asked.

"Thought I heard something…" Jounouchi said. Yuugi looked at the stairs too, having a feeling he knew what the sound was. Yuugi looked at his puzzle, feeling sadness running through Yami's link.

'_Moi hitori no boku…'_ Yuugi thought to himself with worry and sadness lingering in his mind.


	9. Tears

Yuugi's attention was split in two. He wanted to talk with Jounouchi, yet he wanted to find out what was bothering his other half. His eyes stared at the staircase, hoping he could catch a glimpse of his other. Jounouchi, sensing something was wrong, leaned a little closer to Yuugi.

"Hey, Yuugi, what's the matter?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Jounouchi-kun. I had my mind on something else…"

"…Like…?"

"It's hard to explain…" Yuugi said softly. Jounouchi just gave his buddy a look the showed he had plenty of time and wanted to hear. Yuugi looked Jounouchi straight in the eyes and took a deep breath. He knew this wasn't going to be easy to say or hear.

"You see…Ji-chan gave me this puzzle around my neck." Yuugi showed it to Jounouchi, but kept it very close to himself. "I solved it and Ji-chan was shocked. He told me a legend about a spirit that was rather overprotective lived in the puzzle. There IS a spirit in there--"

"S-say WHA!" Jounouchi jumped back a couple feet and his eyes were almost popping out of his head. One of his shaky arms pointed at the puzzle in disbelief.

"Jounouchi-kun?"

"Y-you're tellin' me there's a SPIRIT in there!"

"Yes." Yuugi said in a calm voice. "No need to get so excited, Jounouchi-kun. He won't harm anyone."

"O…k…I trust ya…" Jounouchi returned to where he was and looked at Yuugi. "So, anythin' else you wanna tell me?"

"Well…I bonded with the spirit; even though it hasn't been that long…he doesn't remember anything about his past. Ji-chan found a newspaper article which said he was a pharaoh of Ancient Egypt. It also says he and I are supposed to join as one."

"Hmm…" Jounouchi nodded, interesting in what Yuugi had to say. Yuugi said as he held the puzzle in a loose embrace.

"I really care for mou hitori no boku…and I think he's upset right now…"

"Why?"

"I don't know…I can sense his emotions and I've never felt anything so sad…so distressed…" Yuugi stared at the puzzle, wanting to comfort his other so badly.

"Sorry to hear that." Jounouchi said. "I better let you and your soul mate talk."

"J-Jounouchi-kun!" Yuugi screamed loudly. His cheeks now completely red in embarrassment. Jounouchi laughed and gave one of his famous goofy grins before he walked out of the shop with a wave. Yuugi went upstairs and into his room. He sat on the bed and stared at the puzzle, trying to talk to Yami.

Mou hitori no boku?-

He knew something was blocking their link when he didn't hear Yami respond and that he couldn't sense the ability to use the link. It made him even more concerned and saddened. Yuugi held the puzzle close to his chest.

"Mou hitori no boku…I want to talk to you…" Yuugi whispered, silently hoping his other would hear him. His eyes slowly closed and he felt something surrounding him. It felt like a quick electric shock, yet it didn't hurt. When Yuugi's eyes opened again, he found himself in his soul room. He stepped out of his room and walked up the closed door that contained Yami's room. Yuugi shivered at the cold feeling that surrounded the metal door. Yuugi placed a hand on the knob less door, gently trying to open it.

The door slowly crept open and he stepped inside. His eyes were wide at the sight of his other's mind. Huge stone staircases were shooting up to a dark, almost endless ceiling. The staircases were turned in every angle and direction imaginable. Doors were attached to random staircases' sides and some were normally placed. Yuugi's eyes were enormous as he looked around, gazing at his other's complex mind.

"Oh, mou hitori no boku…how will I find you in this…?" Yuugi murmured to himself as he ran around and called out, looking for Yami.

Yami was locked in one of the thousands of rooms, sitting down and leaning against the cold stone wall. His crimson eyes were shut as several tears ran down his cheeks. His heart thumped with a broken beat in his chest. He felt unloved and out of place as his head began to feel like it was spinning and he felt nauseous. He rested the back of his head against the wall and opened his eyes slowly, staring up at the ceiling. His hands, gripping the stone floor, were wet with dripping tears. He didn't care about how cold it was or how alone he felt. He didn't feel anything at all, but misery.

"Mou hitori no boku! Where are you!" Yuugi called out, his voice sounding very close to where Yami was hiding. Yami jumped a bit, eyes gazing at the door which was leaking through a little light. He saw some of the light being blocked by a figure.

"Mou hitori no boku…?" Yuugi whispered softly, knocking at the door. He could feel Yami's presence in that room and knew his other was in there. Yami didn't say anything, but merely stared at the door. Yuugi tried to open the door, but found it to be locked.

"Mou hitori no boku, please let me in. I wanna talk to you. I know you're upset…I want to help…" Yuugi whispered, leaning closer to the door. Yami stared with wide eyes as he heard Yuugi's voice, so soft and soothing. Yami used a quick wave of magic to unlock the door with a loud clicking noise. Yuugi slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

Yami turned his head away from Yuugi's view, to upset to gaze upon the face he loved so much. Yuugi walked slowly over to Yami and kneeled beside him, gently touching one of Yami's shoulders. Yami flinched and moved away from Yuugi.

"Oh, mou hitori no boku, what's wrong?" Yuugi asked gently. Yami didn't move or speak, but stared at the floor, fighting the urge to throw himself into Yuugi's arms and weep. Yuugi sat next to Yami and put his arms around Yami's neck. Yami gasped a bit and glanced over at Yuugi. Yuugi was staring at Yami with concerned eyes, longing to help sooth whatever troubled his beloved other.

"A-aibou?" Yami said, chocking a bit. Slowly, he turned to face Yuugi. Yuugi stared into Yami's bloodshot and teary eyes. Yuugi touched one of Yami's tearstained cheeks and slowly caressed with his thumb.

"It's ok, mou hitori no boku." Yuugi said softly. "I'm here."

Yami slowly nodded, sobbing softly. Yuugi placed both of his hands on Yami's cheeks and covered his other's tears. Yami stared at Yuugi as his young partner rose and stood in front of himself. Yuugi leaned closer, staring into crimson eyes carefully. Yami held his breath inside his chest, to scared to breathe.

"Mou hitori no boku…" Yuugi whispered as his nose was gently touching Yami's. "Why are you in here, crying so heavily?"

"I…" Yami began, eyes averting away from Yuugi. "I-it's nothing."

"It has to be something, mou hitori no boku. Why else would you cry so much?" Yuugi said softly, wanting to know what was wrong with his guardian.

"Aibou…it's nothing for you to be concerned with…" Yami said, feeling more tears well up in his eyes.

"Seems to me that it is. You look so miserable. I don't want you to be so upset, mou hitori no boku." Yuugi said, rubbing his nose gently against Yami's. Yami blushed a bit at Yuugi's action. After a long moment, almost like eternity itself, Yami spoke.

"I just…feel a bit out of place…" Yami admitted with more tears rolling down his cheeks, which Yuugi caught in his delicate fingers.

"Why do you feel that way?"

"Y-you have Jounouchi now. He can protect you. Where do I belong?" Yami said softly.

"You belong here, with me. I DO need you, mou hitori no boku. I can't live without you now. Now that you've entered my life, I never want you to leave it. You're someone I hold very close to my heart. You know why? Because you care for me. You're always there for me. You help me cope with the hardships of life. You have no idea how much you've touched my life, even though it's only been a little while." Yuugi said softly.

"Aibou…" Yami said, overwhelmed by Yuugi's words.

"Don't ever think you don't have a place." Yuugi said softly, wiping Yami's tears away. "I know that you're afraid of what will happen in the future, to find out about your past. I'm afraid of that too. Remember, mou hitori no boku, we'll find everything out together."

Yami nodded as Yuugi placed his hands against his sides, stepping back a bit. Yami threw himself into Yuugi's body and embraced him tightly. Yuugi blushed a bit, thrown off guard. Yami's head was buried in Yuugi's chest, nuzzling the soft fabric of the teen's shirt. Yuugi smiled down at Yami and rubbed Yami's head and neck gently. Yami didn't mind that his knees were stinging from kneeling on the ground as he hugged Yuugi lovingly. He smiled as he felt Yuugi gently touching him.

He felt loved again.


	10. Love

Yuugi looked at Yami and smiled gently, running his fingers through the spirit's hair. Yami made a noise the indicated he adored what Yuugi was doing. Yuugi blinked in surprise, not expecting Yami to make a sound. Yami didn't notice and nuzzled his head against Yuugi's chest. Yuugi held onto Yami and played with his hair.

"Aibou?" Yami looked up.

"Yes, mou hitori no boku?" Yuugi offered a smile.

"Do you think…ah…never mind…" Yami looked away and blushed.

"You can tell me." Yuugi said kneeling down and looking Yami in the eyes.

Yami bite his lower lip and wondered if should ask what was on his mind. Yuugi looked at Yami curiously as he waited to hear what his other had to say. Yami looked at Yuugi again, a blush still on his cheeks. Yuugi gaped at Yami, adoring his beauty. Yami's blush grew when he noticed Yuugi's stare. Yuugi blinked and smiled sheepishly.

"Aibou…do you think that we'll always be together?" Yami asked.

"I can't say that for sure, mou hitori no boku." Yuugi said sadly.

"Why?" Yami asked with a rather upset expression.

"Because I don't know what fate has in store for us." Yuugi said, holding Yami tightly.

"But aibou…" Yami started.

"Shh…you should rest…you got really worked up…" Yuugi interrupted. Yami nodded and closed his eyes. Yuugi looked at his other, tears sparkling in his eyes. He swallowed and placed a gentle kiss on Yami's forehead once he was sure his other was asleep. Yami smiled in his sleep, nuzzling close to Yuugi.

"Mou hitori no boku…" Yuugi murmured. He gripped onto Yami tight and buried his head into Yami's hair. He felt his shoulders starting to shake as he held his breath, silently begging himself to not cry. Yami moved slightly and Yuugi shot his head up to look at Yami. Yami was staring at him with a confused expression on his face. Yuugi looked embarrassed and distressed as he stared into a pair of crimson eyes.

"Why are you crying, aibou?" Yami asked as he watched tears roll down Yuugi's pale cheeks.

"It's nothing…" Yuugi said as he started to wipe the droplets away. He felt a pair of strong hands pull him into an embrace and a comforting voice whispered soft words into his ear. Yuugi closed his eyes, clinging to Yami tightly. Yami looked at Yuugi, not wanting his partner to be upset.

"Aibou, what's wrong?" Yami asked softly.

"I don't wanna lose you…" Yuugi said. "I know we just met…but I'm so scared I'm gonna lose you."

"Why would you lose me?" Yami tilted his head in confusion.

"Someone could take you from me." Yuugi rested a cheek against Yami's chest. He heard Yami's heart race as a quick beating echoed in his ear. Soft amethyst gazed up to meet Yami's embarrassed gaze. Yuugi leaned close to Yami's face and stared at him. Yami made a surprised noise and Yuugi giggled.

"I won't let anyone or anything take you from me, mou hitori no boku. You're _mine._" Yuugi said and poked his nose against Yami's. Yami's face was flushed a dark red as he felt Yuugi's body come so close to his own. Yuugi's eyes started to close as he turned his head and pressed his lips against Yami's. Yami wrapped his arms around Yuugi and kissed him back with joy. Yuugi smiled as he felt Yami's lips press against his own, a feeling which Yuugi had longed for since he first met Yami.

Yami pulled back after a breathtaking kiss and looked at Yuugi with a passion burning in his eyes that was hidden from Yuugi's gaze until this moment. Yuugi stared at Yami lovingly as he hooked his arms around Yami's neck. He leaned close and whispered into the spirit's ear.

"I love you, mou hitori no boku." Yuugi smiled.

"I love you too, aibou." Yami murmured as he turned his head to capture Yuugi's lips in another kiss. Yuugi purred as he ran his hands down Yami's back slowly. Yami shivered as he let out a sound of pleasure. Yuugi crawled into Yami's lap and cuddled him once he pulled away from their kiss. Yami kissed Yuugi's hair and hugged him tight.

"Yuugi! Yuugi!" Sugoroku could be heard calling from outside the puzzle. Yuugi sighed and looked at Yami, gently caressing his cheek before he whispered a goodbye and left the puzzle.

Yuugi opened his eyes and wondered around the house until he found Sugoroku getting rather worked up. Yuugi blinked and gave him a questioning expression. Sugoroku started to say a million things at once and it confused Yuugi terribly.

"Ji-chan, what is it?"

"Yuugi! The museum's going to have a new Egyptian Exhibit in a couple weeks! We have to go see it when it opens. It might help us solve the mystery of your puzzle." Sugoroku said with a firm nod.

((Aibou, let me talk to him! I don't wanna hide from him anymore))

(Yami, if you get hurt or taken from me I'll never forgive myself)

"That sounds great, Ji-chan! I'm looking forward to it!" Yuugi said excitedly. Sugoroku smiled and walked off. Yuugi sent a wave of love through the link and felt Yami do the same back. Yuugi giggled to himself and hugged the puzzle tight. He heard the phone ring and walked over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Yuugi? Good! This is Genki!"

"G-Genki!"

"That's right, pipsqueak! I know where you live and I'm gonna kill you! You're gonna die right now, you little jerk!" Genki said angrily. "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

"Genki! I don't understand!" Yuugi cried out, but heard that Genki had hung up. He hung up shakily and felt tears in his eyes. He didn't know what to do or what would happen.

((Aibou…))

(Mou hitori no boku...?)

((I'll protect you.))

Yuugi was about to question what Yami meant but suddenly blanked out. Yami switched places with Yuugi and growled lowly, knowing full well what Genki had said to Yuugi. Yami called Genki back angrily.

"Genki…I'll take you on right now. Meet me by the alleyway by school. Don't chicken out." Yami growled.

"I'll be there!" Genki said and hung up.

Yami smirked and walked outside as the sun started to set. He felt the breeze brush by his face. He could feel Yuugi's presence calming slowly, since he was asleep inside the puzzle now.

"Genki…you'll pay for hurting my aibou…" Yami said lowly as he walked off to find Genki.


	11. Game

Yami strutted through the streets with anger burning in his eyes. He _hated_ Genki with a burning passion and he was ready to kill him for what he had done to Yuugi. He walked briskly, not too sure how long Yuugi would be out for. He spotted Genki right by the alleyway and a devious grin spread across Yami's features. "So, you ready to fight?" Genki asked. "Sure, but, why don't we make this a little more interesting?" Yami asked as he pulled out two dice from his pocket. Genki blinked and stared at the two dice.

"The hell!" Genki growled. "It's simple. You roll one dice and I roll the other when I count to three. The man who has the higher number on their dice gets to decide the others fate. But, you can't cheat to win in any way. Sound good?" Yami asked. "Sounds fine. If I win, I'm gonna skin your ass alive!" Genki snarled as he pulled out a blade. "If I win, you'll be forced to enter a world where _you're_ the person who's always picked on." Yami said as he tossed Genki a dice. Genki caught the small cube and waited for Yami to signal when to throw.

"One…two…THREE!" Yami cried as he threw his dice. Genki threw his own and purposely hit Yami's dice as it was about to land on a "6". Genki watched Yami's dice spin and turn around until it stopped on a "2". "HAHA! A TWO! NO WAY A CAN LOSE!" Genki screamed. "Oh? Look at your _own_ dice." Yami said, crossing his arms. Genki's eyes grew wide as he realized his dice had landed on a "1". "W-what! How! It can't be!" Genki cried out. "You cheated by throwing my dice off. In this game, cheaters never win!" Yami said as a third eye started to glow on his forehead and he raised a hand. Genki started to run, but felt a pulsation throughout his entire body which made him freeze. "Penalty! 'Thousand Curses'!" Yami cried out as a dark aura exited through Yami's hand and entered into Genki's mind.

Genki started to scream as his numb body returned to normal and he fell to the ground, curled into a tight ball and screaming loudly. Yami looked at Genki and disgust and walked away. "Y-you…!" Genki screamed as he picked up his knife and threw it at Yami. Yami stopped when the knife skidded past his cheek and he felt a light trail of blood started to escape from the cut. Yami turned around sharply and an aura surrounded his entire being. He put out both hands and sent out another wave of magic, but this time Genki didn't move at all. Yami blinked at looked at his own hands, not realizing he could do such a thing. He took a few steps back before running off and back into the shop.

He ran into the bathroom and cleaned the cut as best as he could. He growled when the blood finally stopped, but the cut was there. He put a bandage over the wound and walked into Yuugi's room and sat on the bed, letting his jacket slip off of his shoulders. He had no idea how he was going to tell Yuugi what happened with Genki. He ran a hand through his hair and lied down, letting Yuugi take over as he started to fall asleep.

Yuugi's eyes started to open as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes and felt some of the bandage brush against his fist. He blinked in shock and ran into the bathroom, examining the bandage. _'How did this get here…?'_ Yuugi thought with a confused look on his face. _'The last thing I remember was mou hitori no boku saying he'd protect me and then…wait, did he fight Genki!'_ Yuugi was extremely alarmed as he ran back in his room and lied down, closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep. He quickly went into his own soul room, praying Yami was alright.

He ran into his other's room and looked everywhere for him. "Mou hitori no boku!" Yuugi cried out, looking in a couple rooms. He blinked when he found a door wide open and peeked inside. He found Yami was lying on a bed, a linen sheet covering his body. The spirit was sleeping soundly, his chest rising and falling gracefully. Yuugi was filled with relief to see Yami was alright as he tiptoed over to the spirit, sitting beside him carefully. Tender fingers moved the golden hair that was gently falling over slightly parted lips. Yuugi giggled to himself, adoring how Yami looked as he slept. He gave the spirit a gentle kiss on his cheek and stood to leave. Yami shifted and turned on his other side, a bandage covering the same cheek as Yuugi's.

Yuugi spotted it and walked back over to Yami. He kneeled beside the bed and touched his other's injured cheek gently. Yami hissed a bit and shifted again. Yuugi snapped his hand back, wondering how Yami could've possibly got that injury. A million thoughts started to run through Yuugi's mind as he watched Yami carefully. Yami shifted a few more times before finally opening his eyes and turning his head to look at Yuugi. "Aibou…" The spirit yawned and stretched a bit. "…What are you doing here?" "I was worried about you." Yuugi said as he sat on the bed. "Why would you be worried about me?" Yami questioned. "The cut." Yuugi simply said, touching his own cheek.

Yami got very quiet and averted eye contact with Yuugi. A look of guilt spread onto Yami's face and he couldn't bear to tell Yuugi what happened. Yuugi watched the spirit for a while before finally speaking, "You fought with Genki, right?" Yami's eyes quickly looked at Yuugi, his mouth slightly agape. "How did…?" Yami began. "I knew that was it when I blanked out and you said you'd protect me once I hung up with Genki." Yuugi shook his head. "So, what happened?" Yami couldn't say another word. "Mou hitori no boku, please tell me. I want to know how you got hurt." Yuugi said quietly.

"We…played a game and he cheated…he got mad when I won and he threw a knife at me…" Yami said, waltzing around a lot of tender details. "Anything else?" Yuugi tilted his head, wondering why Yami still looked like he was hiding something. Yami started to speak, but couldn't bring himself to say it. He put a pillow over his head as his chest started to shiver. Alarm filled Yuugi's being as he desperately tried to get Yami to calm down. "Mou hitori no boku, please, calm down. I'm not gonna get mad. You don't need to hide anything from me. I'm your aibou, remember? You can tell me anything because I love you." Yuugi murmured as he rubbed Yami's chest.

Yami slowly lowered the pillow and stared at Yuugi gently for a little while. "I gave him a penalty game…he was supposed to see the error of his ways and never harm anyone again, but it backfired and he cut me with his knife…I got so angry…and I…I think I…" Yami swallowed and whispered. "I think I killed him…" Yuugi looked at Yami in shock, unable to grasp what his other had just said. Yami looked away and squeezed his eyes shut, "I-I really didn't mean to overreact! It just happened! I-I don't know if I killed him or not b-but still…!" Yuugi had a solemn expression on his face as he gently touched Yami's chin and turned his head. Crimson eyes started to open and locked onto gentle amethyst eyes. "I understand that you were trying to protect me, but you shouldn't kill someone. It's never right to take someone's life." Yuugi said sternly as he kissed Yami's nose gently. Yami nodded in understanding.

"Promise me you won't ever go that far again?" Yuugi asked. "I promise, aibou. I promise." Yami said as he pulled Yuugi into a hug. Yuugi squeaked a bit and snuggled close to Yami, deeply inhaling Yami's spicy scent. Yami buried his face into Yuugi's shoulder, his lungs being filled with a vanilla air. The two boys eventually fell asleep in each other's embrace peacefully, never letting the other go the entire night.


	12. Visitor

(Eep! Sorry it's been so long! So many things to do, not enough time! Here's the next chapter!)

Morning came quickly, faster than Yuugi had anticipated. He sat up and stretched carefully. His amethyst eyes glanced around and realized he was in Yami's soul room. He looked down and saw Yami was still sleeping beside him. A tender curl of his lips graced the young man's lips and he bent down to press a sweet kiss on his other's forehead.

"Mou hitori no boku…" Yuugi murmured softly, trying to coax Yami to wake up.

"Hn…?" Yami grunted and his dark crimson eyes slow slip open. They glanced up at Yuugi and he smiled a little before sitting up and kissing Yuugi sweetly. Yuugi was slightly shocked at Yami's sudden kiss, but giggled as he returned the gesture. Yami separated their lips and stared at his partner with a tender expression on his face. He was so thankful that he had his partner, his rescuer, his light, his _everything_. The sudden voice of Sugoroku flooded the two men's ears and Yuugi frowned.

"Yuugi!" Sugoroku screamed. "Come quickly!"

"Mou hitori no boku…gomen nasai…" Yuugi murmured as he caressed Yami's hair gently before he began to exit.

"Aibou…" Yami said sadly and watched Yuugi turn to look at him. A silence fell between the two and they both could hear Sugoroku calling. Yami turned to look away and flicked his hand, telling Yuugi to go with body language. Yuugi frowned as he walked out and exited their minds. He found himself now in his room and he rubbed his face in frustration. He grabbed got dressed; he wore a simple grey t-shirt and jeans, and put his puzzle on to finish his attire. Without thinking he gave his golden puzzle a squeeze. He got up and went downstairs to see what his grandfather was calling about. He saw a woman sitting down, eyeing him intensely.

"You must be Yuugi." The woman said softly as she moved her dark black hair away from her sharp eyes. "My name's Isis. I've come all the way from Egypt to talk to you."

"Egypt…?" Yuugi nearly gasped.

"Yes." Her eyes were now on the puzzle. "That puzzle that you wear…have you any idea what lies inside of it?"

"U-um…" Yuugi stuttered and swallowed. He didn't want Sugoroku to know Yami was in there, for he had no idea what would happen if he did!

"The pharaoh's in there." Isis folded her hands over her lap. "He needs to be set free. Do you understand?"

"No; I don't want to understand." Yuugi almost hissed.

"Well…" Isis' look grew more serious. "You will learn of what has happened and what will happen. The pharaoh will return to where he belongs."

"He doesn't belong anywhere but here!" Yuugi screamed angrily. Never in his life had he felt so aggressive and anxious. He could feel Yami desperately trying to see what was wrong, but he refused to let Isis see him. Isis could tell Yuugi was struggling to keep Yami back and she just looked at Yuugi expectantly.

"You have no right to dictate anything about him!" Yuugi growled.

"But I do. My family has been guardians of his tomb. We've been waiting for him to complete his ritual."

"His ritual…?" Yuugi murmured lowly.

"He needs to remember who he was. He needs to come back to--"

"He's not going anywhere!" Yuugi screamed at the top of his lungs and gripped his puzzle protectively. Isis didn't even flinch from Yuugi's screaming, but Sugoroku was staring at Yuugi in pure awe. Yuugi's hands were shaking slightly and his head was pounding. Before he knew it, he had lost control and Yami had taken over. Crimson eyes met with the two pairs of eyes in the room and he growled.

"Pharaoh, so you've shown yourself." Isis stood up and Yami snarled at her in response. "Calm yourself down. I'm here to help you."

"Help me…?" Yami said softly.

"Yes. You see…you don't remember anything about yourself and I've come here to help you remember everything. Once you do…you'll be able to come back to us…to those whom you've lost"

"What are you talking about? I don't understand." Yami stared at her with a deep frown on his face.

"I will explain everything later, my pharaoh." She bowed and exited the house quietly.

"Hmm…" Yami stared at Isis' departing figure intensely, not liking what she was up to at all! Sugoroku quickly came over to Yami and stared at him. Yami turned to look at him calmly and blinked. Sugoroku touched Yami's shoulders and looked at him seriously.

"You're not my grandson, are you?" Sugoroku asked.

"No." Yami said softly.

"Can Yuugi hear us?" Sugoroku asked and Yami shook his head. "I see…I knew finding that puzzle was the start of something amazing."

"Ji-chan…" Yami said softly as he stared at Sugoroku. "Aibou--"

"'Aibou'?" Sugoroku interrupted.

"Yuugi…that's what I call Yuugi…" Yami said almost meekly and Sugoroku just nodded. "Aibou's been worried that we'll be separated…and…I don't want him to be. I want to be with him always; I want to protect him always. I feel that if we separate than there'll be no reason to exist. I know this must be strange and hard to accept, but I adore my aibou dearly and I _won't_ lose him."

"Well…!" Sugoroku laughed. "I'm glad that someone's so taken about my grandson! Tell me…what's your name."

"I've been named Yami by aibou."

"Yuugi named you?"

"Yes."

"What's your real name?"

"I don't know. I don't remember."

Sugoroku stared at Yami and looked into his crimson eyes. He crossed his arms and sighed a little and Yami eyed him curiously. Yami watched as Sugoroku sat down and tapped his fingertips roughly against the table.

"Tell me, Yami…do you love my grandson?"

"With all my heart." Yami said without even the slightest hesitation.

"Good. You'll need that love and support." Sugoroku said.

"For what?" Yami blinked.

"Isis was talking to me about what needs to be done to set the pharaoh, you, free. She said that if the love you have for your light isn't the same as the love your light has for you, you'll die. Although, if he loves you the same as you do or more, you'll gain a new life with your love."

Yami's eyes grew wide as his heart began to race. He knew that Yuugi had to fall in love with him _deeply_. He knew they exchanged those sweet words, but he wanted to make sure Yuugi and him would always be together. Yami nodded firmly, a gesture of understanding and thanks. Sugoroku smiled at Yami and watched the young man walk off.

Yami sat on Yuugi's bed once he had retreated into his room. He looked around, his mind filled with deep and complex thoughts. His heart was pounding in his chest and he heard a sweet voice call out to him.

(Mou hitori no boku…what's wrong?)

((Nothing, aibou.))

(I can feel your heart racing.)

((Oh? Well...don't worry.))

Yuugi was sitting outside of Yami's soul room quietly, wanting him to come here and them both to talk in their minds. His eyes were filled with agitated tears and his heart was also racing. He refused to let Yami go. Even if it killed him, he knew they were meant and made for each other. Yuugi closed his eyes and sighed heavily, the anxious feeling of wanting Yami grew so strong his body nearly shook. He knew so little about Yami, but he felt so connected to him.

"Mou hitori no boku…you're so complex…one minute you're smiling and affectionate and tender…the next you're possessive…the next you're sad and lonely…and the next you're pensive and reserved…mou hitori no boku…who are you? Why have you come to me and stolen my heart and soul?" Yuugi paused. "None of those things matter to me…I love you for who you are…I won't let Isis steal you from me…!"


	13. Sacrifice?

It had been a few weeks since Isis came to visit the teenage boy and the nameless pharaoh. Yuugi was sitting at the counter of the shop quietly; he watched the wall idly. There were never any customers on a rainy day, since no one wanted to leave their comfortable abode. Yuugi sighed to himself and looked at his puzzle. He had no idea what Yami was thinking or how he was feeling. He had mostly cut off the link to his other. He was so scared of what Isis had said to him. While he vowed to keep Yami by his side, he had no idea on how to make sure Isis wouldn't separate them. He couldn't really sleep, think or breathe without worries of Isis barging into their lives again.

He had reoccurring dreams of Yami being dragged away from him; he would helplessly watch his dear other scream and cry for him, while nothing could be done. Yami would always be bound to this altar and a third eye would appear on his forehead. Once the eye appeared, Yami would start to scream and thrash under his bindings. Yuugi would desperately try to break through any and every obstacle, but he would always be stopped right before he made it to Yami. The dream would always end with Yami's cries growing weak until he no longer moved and Yuugi would proceed to scream, desperately call out for Yami, and weep in terror at what he had witnessed, but Yami would never reply.

Yuugi snapped back to reality when his vision became so blurry that he couldn't see anymore. He blinked and felt the first of many hot tears begin to fall. He wiped them away roughly with the back of his hand, and he sobbed as softly as he could. The quiet and sweet sound echoed throughout the empty space. Yuugi sniffled and stopped wiping his eyes when he heard Yami's voice call out to him in his mind.

((Aibou…what's wrong?))

(M-mou hitori no boku…!)

((I can sense your distress. Talk to me…))

(I-I…!)

"Talk to me." Yami said after he quickly appeared before Yuugi's eyes. Yuugi gasped when he locked eyes with Yami. The young amethyst eyed man couldn't respond; his head bowed in shame. A firm hand lifted up a wet chin; red and amethyst locked.

"I…!" Yuugi sobbed. Yami looked at Yuugi calmly as he waited for any sort of response from those quivering lips. Yuugi said nothing as he wrapped his arms around Yami and gripped the spirit as best as he could. Yami closed his eyes and tried to hold his distressed love. Neither of them could really feel the other in this numb embrace. Yuugi wept harder as he began to whisper.

"D-don't leave me…!" Yuugi shuddered as he spoke.

"Leave you? Why would I leave you?" Yami questioned, but found Yuugi had gone quiet. Yami gently kissed Yuugi's hair and whispered reassuring words to him. Yuugi felt a wave of security flow over him, and he was soothed quickly. He calmed down and kept Yami close.

"Thank you…" Yuugi whispered. "I guess I was just overwhelmed…"

"About Isis' words, am I correct?" Yami asked. He saw amethyst eyes stare at him in disbelief and shock.

"H-how…?" Yuugi mused.

"I could hear you say some things in our link. Aibou…why didn't you tell me you were so upset about this?" Yami asked gently.

"I…didn't want to worry you." Yuugi replied shamefully. Yami kissed Yuugi's lips as best as he could. Yuugi closed his eyes and kissed Yami back.

"Let's speak in our soul rooms…" Yami spoke quietly. Yuugi made an affirmative sound and Yami slowly – almost reluctantly – faded back into the puzzle. Yuugi closed up the shop and went into his room. He flopped onto his bed and held his treasure of gold close. He closed his eyes and found himself outside of their soul rooms.

"Mou hitori no boku…?" Yuugi called out. He felt arms wrap around his waist, and he smiled when he turned his head to see Yami. Yami caught Yuugi's lips in a kiss and asked, under his breath, if his partner was feeling better. Yuugi could only make a small sound to signal he was feeling better. The two kissed and stuck close together. They both were afraid of a possible separation; they had to make sure they would never be torn apart.

Yuugi felt Yami press him against the wall as they kissed hungrily; their mouths rarely ceasing. They would only pause for air and, once they had a slight fill for breath, they would divulge in the other's lips again. Yami kept Yuugi close and he quivered a few times. Yami felt those shudders, and he paused to look at Yami. Yami was evading eye contact from Yuugi.

"W-what's wrong…?" Yuugi asked breathlessly. Yami gently touched Yuugi's cheek and their eyes finally locked.

"It's hard…" Yami said softly.

"Hard…? What's hard…?" Yuugi asked gently.

"It's hard to do this when…" Yami sighed. "No…never mind."

"Tell me what's bothering you." Yuugi said gently.

"…I've been having dreams…no, nightmares…I keep seeing the same things over and over, aibou…it's distracting me…haunting me." Yami started to look away, but he felt Yuugi hold his face.

"What…what kind of nightmares…?" Yuugi asked with fear in his voice, but he received no answer. Yuugi had a horrible feeling Yami was seeing the same terrible visions that he was. Tears leaked down Yuugi's cheeks and his head slowly shook. Yami looked at Yuugi when he felt Yuugi's hands start to quiver.

"Aibou…!" Yami gasped softly.

"Y-you've been seeing it too, haven't you…?! W-where…where you're chained to that altar…and then…!" Yuugi gripped Yami tight and he cried in heartbreak. Yami held Yuugi close and said nothing. He hid his face into Yuugi's hair and tried to hide the truth; he too was having those very nightmares.

"She won't come near me, aibou…" Yami tried to reassure both of them with those words, but he knew it wouldn't be enough. He suddenly felt Yuugi tackle him to the ground and they began to kiss each other desperately and passionately. An overwhelming fear that this could be their last moment together filled both of their souls. No kiss was long enough; no embrace was tight enough.

"A-aibou…!" Yami gasped and panted for breath. Yuugi panted heavily and he looked into Yami's eyes. Yami pressed his nose to Yuugi's and rubbed gently. Yuugi blushed and returned the gesture. They both forgot about Isis' words for a brief moment.

Their bliss was interrupted when Isis' voice rang out; she was calling for Yami. Yuugi and Yami gripped each other tight. Yuugi told Yami to stay in the puzzle; that he would make sure Isis wouldn't do anything. Yami tried to tell Yuugi not to, but Yuugi exited from their soul rooms. Yuugi opened his eyes and saw Isis was a few feet in front of him. He growled slightly and kept the puzzle close to him.

"Don't come near my puzzle!" Yuugi said angrily.

"The pharaoh needs to regain his memories." Isis said calmly.

"You'll take him away!" Yuugi protested angrily.

"I won't." Isis tried to reassure him. "He needs to remember who he is…don't you want him to know his past? What his own _name_ is?"

"…!" Yuugi looked at the puzzle and kept it close. He did want Yami to remember his past; he knew Yami wanted to learn about who he was; yet, those nightmares plagued his mind. He was terrified that something horrible would happen to Yami if he went with Isis to learn about his past.

"You must do this for the pharaoh's sake! You love him, don't you? Don't you want him to know himself?" Isis questioned.

"…He should be the one to decide that." Yuugi said softly.

"Let him come out and decide that, then." Isis said. Yuugi stared at her and then at his puzzle.

"If…if he comes out…you…you won't hurt him…right? You…you won't kill him…will you…?" Yuugi asked softly.

"Of course not." Isis replied.

(…She wants to talk to you, mou hitori no boku…)

((About what?))

(About your past…)

((…! I'll speak to her…but only briefly.))

Yami and Yuugi switched places and Yami's eyes locked onto Isis. Isis smiled and she bowed respectfully. Yami eyed her crucially; he was very guarded around her.

"My pharaoh, there you are…I'd like to speak with you."

"Make it brief. I promised my aibou – " Yami started, but Isis interrupted.

"Wouldn't you like to know more about yourself?" She smiled when Yami stared at her with interest "I promise it won't take long…just come with me; I have something of interest to show you concerning your past…your name." She smiled. Yami was deeply curious and his curiosity started to tell him to follow her. He followed her without realizing the potential consequences of his actions.

They walked to the museum and Isis led him to the Egyptian exhibit. Yami looked around and saw many relics and artifacts from the once great civilization. He gawked at everything and felt a strange connection to these items around him. Isis paused in front of a sarcophagus that was empty. Yami stared at it and his eyes suddenly widened. He pressed his hands against the glass separating him from the empty casket. His shoulders started to shake.

"T-this sarcophagus…!" Yami gasped as tears filled in his eyes. "It…it was my father's…!"

"That's correct, pharaoh. I see you recognize it."

"Where…where is he?" Yami asked.

"His mummy's not here, pharaoh. That sarcophagus is all this museum has of him." Isis said. Yami sank to his knees and began to weep. His fingers curled slightly against the glass and his head shook mournfully. He hated this feeling inside of his heart; he had finally remembered something of his past, only to find that it was an empty coffin of a loved one; not even much trait left of them.

"I can show you him, my pharaoh…" Isis said.

"Y-you just said his mummy wasn't here…" Yami looked at her.

"I can show you him _alive_." Isis smiled. "Come with me."

Yami – without much hesitation – followed her. They went into another section of the museum. Yami saw something familiar…an altar; the very altar that haunted his dreams. Yami tried to run out of the room, but he felt his arms being restrained. He looked back and saw two winged creatures restraining him.

"I'm afraid you can't leave yet, pharaoh…your memories must be regained." Isis said.

"Let go of me! Let me leave! I want nothing more to do with this!" Yami struggled momentarily, but his struggles stopped when the creatures flew him to the altar. A light emerged from the puzzle and Yuugi's soul was separated from it; Yuugi and Yami both in a bodily form. Yuugi saw Yami be dragged off and his heart froze.

"NO!" Yuugi screamed and he started to run over to Yami. He saw the creatures lay Yami on the altar and the chains wrapped around his neck, wrists and ankles. Yami struggled desperately to be free, but his struggles were in vain. The puzzle began to light up and a third eye was glowing on his forehead. Yami screamed in terror and pain; he began to shudder and wither against his bindings.

Yuugi was almost to the altar when the winged creatures grabbed him by the arms and restrained him. Yuugi thrashed and struggled, but he couldn't break free. Yuugi could feel Yami's pain in the link, and it terrified and pained Yuugi greatly. Yuugi began to scream and cry and his thrashes grew more desperate; his adrenaline was pumping.

Yami's screams eventually died down after he received many flashes of memories through his mind. Yami's eyes grew teary and he started to weep as the visions became clearer. He began to drift off into slumber and his head started to tilt to the side.

"MOU HITORI NO BOKU! DON'T SLIP AWAY! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! OPEN YOUR EYES! PLEASE!" Yuugi screamed as tears streamed down his cheeks. Yami didn't seem to hear him, for his eyes closed and he didn't react to Yuugi's cries. Yuugi's heart grew cold and he screamed in a loud terror and heartbreak.

"MOU HITORI NO BOKU! MOU HITORI NO BOKU! MOU HITORI NO BOKUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Yuugi's legs couldn't support his weight anymore and he practically fell to the ground. He could only think of one horrible fact…

_He's gone…the man I love is really gone…! Forgive me, my love…! FORGIVE ME!_


	14. Forgotten

The sound of heart wrenching sobs filled the entire room. Isis watched as amethyst eyes shed endless amounts of crystal tears. The owner of those eyes slowly looked up and locked eyes with her.

"Why…?"

That was the only word Yuugi could muster. He was in pain and his very core was shaken up. This horrible feeling overwhelmed him and his body was tight with these negative and horrible emotions. He wept and his face contorted into a look of pain and betrayal.

_She promised she wouldn't kill him…! She PROMISED! And…and I trusted her…a-and now…!_

Yuugi let out another scream when those thoughts brushed past his mind. His voice filled the room and echoed loudly and painfully. He shed more tears and began to struggle with a renewed effort to break away from those restraining him. Isis watched silently. She waited until his voice had quieted before she spoke.

"I didn't do anything wrong." She said simply. "He needed his memories…and that's what he's received."

"He's dead!" Yuugi choked. "L-look at him…! His chest…it's not…it's not moving…!"

Yami's body lay completely still. His head was turned towards his love, but his closed eyes couldn't see the face he adored so dearly. His lips were parted slightly and his hair was being gently kissed by those lips. His skin was exceptionally pale; he looked cold to the touch.

"You killed him! You lied…! Y-you said you wouldn't kill him!" Yuugi screamed in heartbreak. "A-all he wanted was to learn about himself! Now he's DEAD! Why…w-why…?!" Yuugi managed to free his arms from his winged captors and he ran over to Yami. He watched as the binds on Yami's body vanished. He managed to pick Yami's cold body up and he sat on the floor with Yami in his lap. He gripped the limp man, and cried miserably for him.

"Mou hitori no boku…! Mou hitori no boku…!" Yuugi sobbed and whimpered. "I'm so sorry…! I failed you…! All…all you wanted was to learn about yourself…!" Yuugi paused in speaking when he realized something which made him weep harder. "I-I can finally feel you, mou hitori no boku…! But it's too late now…! You're gone…! I-I wish I stopped this sooner…! Please…please forgive me…!"

Yuugi's tears gently landed on Yami's neck and the side of his face. Yuugi wiped the droplets away. His hand gently traced Yami's jaw. He began to caress Yami's cold cheek. A stream of endless tears flowed down Yuugi's cheeks and skidded over his nose as he watched Yami's cold and lifeless form. He felt how cold Yami's body already was and he missed the warm presence that Yami once possessed.

"He needed to move on…and his memories allowed him that." Isis said calmly. Yuugi gave her no response. He was too distressed to speak. He gently traced Yami's lips and forced himself to smile.

_He looks like he's sleeping…is he…is there actually a chance that he's alive…?_

Yuugi desperately find a pulse on Yami, but his fumbling hands couldn't track one down. His normally bright amethyst eyes turned to a dull violet. He embraced Yami and closed his lachrymose eyes.

"…Mou hitori no boku…" Yuugi whispered softly. "…I never…even got to say I love you one last time…!"

Yuugi gently caught Yami's lips in a soft goodbye kiss. He could taste his own tears in that tender gesture. Yuugi then heard a peculiar sound.

"Ngh…"

Yuugi pulled back and saw Yami's body start to glow a light golden color. His eyes widened when he saw Yami's skin change from a soft pale to a beautiful tan. His clothes also changed into a short white tunic with a red cape and blue sash. The puzzle was around Yami's neck, while Yuugi had no necklace around his neck as of now. Amethyst eyes stared in shock at the shocking events.

"M-mou hitori no boku…!" Yuugi gasped. Yami let out a slight grunt and his eyes opened slowly. Yuugi began to cry renewed tears and he held Yami close. Yami's eyes slowly blinked slowly as he tried to focus his vision. He was breathing normally and he was perfectly fine aside from being in a daze.

"Gkk…" Yami slowly glanced around and he spotted Isis. He abruptly pulled away from Yuugi and stood up. Yuugi had to slam his hands against the ground to stop himself from falling. He looked up at Yami in shock.

"_Isis!"_ Yami said with a strange accent.

"_Pharaoh?"_ Isis replied.

"_What has happened…answer me!"_ Yami was speaking to her in a foreign language; one that Yuugi had never heard of before.

"_Your memories have been revived, Pharaoh."_ Isis bowed.

"…_I had lost my memories?" _Yami asked curiously. _"What else can you tell me?"_

"_There is much to tell you, my Pharaoh…your soul had been trapped in the puzzle that hangs around your neck. You were trapped there for thousands of years until that young boy revived you by completing the puzzle." _Isis said and gestured to Yuugi.

Yami's eyes turned to look at Yuugi. His eyes widened when he really looked at him. Yuugi's skin was a bit flushed from crying and his amethyst eyes were bloodshot. He was sobbing a few times, but he was quiet otherwise. He was on his hands and knees on the ground and his eyes were locked with Yami's.

"…_Little one, why do you stare at me so…?" _Yami breathed.

"Mou hitori no boku…what are you saying…?" Yuugi blinked and sniffled. Yami couldn't understand what Yuugi was saying and his eyebrows furrowed. He walked over to Yuugi and knelt in front of him.

"_What language are you speaking?" _Yami questioned, but Yuugi only stared at him strangely.

"_He doesn't speak this language, my Pharaoh."_ Isis said calmly.

"_How am I to communicate with him, then?"_ Yami asked with annoyance; his eyes glowering at Isis. Yuugi couldn't understand anything that was going on and he felt his heart clench tight in his chest. With each foreign word Yami said, he felt as if the one he loved was slipping farther away from him. Another wave of tears rolled down his cheeks.

"_Little one…"_ Yami said soothingly. _"Why are you weeping…?"_

"N-nn!" Yuugi couldn't understand what Yami was saying, but he could hear the soothing sounds in his voice. He absently threw his arms around Yami and held him close. He whimpered and whined miserably. Yami pushed Yuugi away a bit roughly and Yuugi stared at him with the most pained expression on his face.

"…_Why are you so upset?"_ Yami asked and quickly realized that no matter what he said, Yuugi wouldn't understand him. Yuugi's heart grew cold and he felt the room spinning around him. Yuugi gripped his chest as his entire body shook. He collapsed to the ground.

"_Isis, do something immediately!" _Yami said in panic. He picked Yuugi up and held him carefully. Yuugi's eyes were squeezed shut and he kept whimpering.

"_As you wish, my Pharaoh."_ Isis went over to Yuugi and knelt in front of him. She beckoned the winged creatures over to her. The winged ones put their hands on Yuugi's head and a soft light surrounded their hands. Yuugi's eyes slowly closed and he calmed once he fell asleep. Yami stared at Yuugi silently for a long while.

"…_Isis…" _Yami finally spoke. _"I cannot understand him…he seems to know me…he seems to want to be near me…but…I do not remember who he is…"_

"_He's your lover." _Isis said softly. Yami stared at her in disbelief.

"_My…lover? A paramour?" _Yami questioned in shock as he looked at Yuugi again.

"_I know not the full extent of your relationship…but before you awoke he said he loved you with a deep passion."_ Isis explained.

"_Dear Ra…!" _Yami gasped. _"I…I do not remember him…! My own lover…"_

"_Do not stress yourself, my Pharaoh."_ Isis said.

"_Do not tell me how I should react!" _Yami snapped in annoyance. Yuugi whimpered and tried to shift in Yami's arms. Yami steadied the shifting form in his arms.

"Mou hitori no boku…!" Yuugi whispered as a silent tear ran down his cheek.

"_...Is…he calling for me?"_ Yami asked softly; he remembered Yuugi said that to him earlier.

"_Yes. It means 'my other'." _Isis said.

"_You can speak his language?! And you told me not?! Isis, I want to speak with him…I want to remember him!"_ Yami said angrily.

"_My Pharaoh…is that such a good idea?" _Isis asked. _"I know not as to how you obtained your own body, and I do not know for how long it will last. It might be more stressful and heartbreaking if – "_

"_I care not how long it lasts." _Yami interrupted. _"I want to remember him, even if I die doing so."_ Yami said firmly.

"…_As you wish, my Pharaoh…"_ Isis spoke softly.

"_Wake him."_ Yami commanded. Isis nodded and shook Yuugi carefully. Yuugi's eyes slowly opened and he looked around slowly. He saw Isis staring at him and he gasped in surprise.

"Relax…the Pharaoh wishes to speak with you." Isis offered a smile.

"Mou hitori no boku…?" Yuugi murmured and he turned his head to see Yami staring at him. He frowned when he realized Yami was tanned and clad in a tunic. Yami stared at Yuugi with a puzzled expression on his face.

"_Ask for his name."_ Yami said.

"He wants to know your name." Isis said. Yuugi stared at her in disbelief.

"He…doesn't remember it?" Yuugi asked slowly.

"He doesn't remember anything about this current time period." Isis said softly. Yuugi felt his entire body go numb.

"_What did you tell him?!"_ Yami snapped.

"_I told him you do not recall this time period, my Pharaoh. That is all."_ Isis explained. Yuugi yanked himself away from Yami and stepped back. He looked at Yami in heartbreak. All those sweet times and blissful moments with his love were just memories now.

_He forgot about me…about everything we went through…! _Yuugi thought miserably. While part of him was glad Yami had regained his memories, the rest of him was torn and tattered. He felt like he was forgotten and unneeded. The loneliness ate at his heart. He was so numb that he couldn't even cry again.

"Please, come back…talk. He wants to know about you." Isis said. Yuugi slowly nodded and went over to them again slowly. He wouldn't sit near either of them. Yami leaned over and yanked Yuugi close. Yuugi gasped and blushed slightly as he looked up at Yami. His eyes lit up with hope that Yami remembered something about him.

"_Tell me your name."_ Yami said.

"He still wishes to know your name." Isis said. The hope in Yuugi's eyes vanished and he looked away from Yami.

"Yuugi…" Yuugi muttered. Yami made an affirmative sound – signaling that he heard.

"_Atem."_ Yami said and pointed to himself.

"Atemu…?" Yuugi murmured with a soft accent. Yami thought the accent was cute and he smiled.

"_Yes. That is my name." _Yami saw another tear roll down Yuugi's cheek and he caught the droplet with a finger, and he heard Yuugi gasp. _"Why are you crying…?"_

"He asks why you're crying." Isis translated.

"B-because…!" Yuugi whimpered and sobbed. "It…it's nothing…"

"_He says it's nothing." _Isis told the Pharaoh.

"_I know that is not true. Tears are not shed for nothing. I want to know why he is upset." _Yami kept Yuugi close.

"He insists on knowing." Isis said. Yuugi tried to answer, but only sobs and gasps came out of his mouth. He suddenly let gripped Yami and his body shuddered. Yami looked at Yuugi and slowly wrapped his arms around Yuugi.

"It hurts…! It hurts so much, mo – " Yuugi sobbed and paused. " – Atemu…"

"_He says it hurts." _Isis said and was instructed to figure out what hurt. She translated once again.

"Everything hurts…!" Yuugi whimpered as he spoke. "Especially my heart…it's throbbing and it feels so torn apart…! You don't love me now…y-you don't love me now…!"

Isis translated for Yami, and Yami's eyes watched Yuugi. He lifted Yuugi's chin. His heart clenched when he saw those desperate eyes look at him. He could see deep into Yuugi's soul just by gazing into those amethyst eyes.

"_While I do not remember everything…I know there is something special between us; something that can never be taken away." _Yami smiled gently. He heard Isis translate and he waited eagerly to hear Yuugi's response.

"You…you sorta remember…?" Yuugi smiled a little and his eyes glistened with happiness and hope. "Do…do you remember my nickname for you…? 'Mou hitori no boku,' remember?"

Isis translated once again. Yami nodded to answer that question. He longed to be able to speak to Yuugi without Isis' help. He touched Yuugi's slightly damp cheeks and he brushed the remaining tears away. Yuugi closed his eyes and allowed Yami to do as he pleased.

"_Your skin's so soft…"_ Yami murmured and Isis translated for him. Yuugi blushed modestly. Yami chuckled and felt his heart flutter. He wondered if this was the love that he felt for this beautiful young man. He had no recollection of those warm and tender feelings, so he could only guess when he felt his heart skip a beat like that. Yami wanted to kiss Yuugi so badly, but something inside of him screamed for him to wait a little longer.

"Mou hitori no boku…" Yuugi held Yami close and he closed his eyes. "Don't leave me alone…!"

Yami heard Isis' translation and his entire body felt a horrible pang. He could hear the desperation in that sweet voice. Yami tilted Yuugi's chin up and told him he'd never leave him with his eyes. Yuugi smiled warmly and told Yami he loved him with but a simple glance.

Yami melted under that gaze and he gently pressed his lips to Yuugi's. Yuugi felt his heart pound roughly and quickly in his chest. His eyes closed as he kissed Yami back.

"_I love you, Yuugi…my sweet little one…!"_ Yami murmured.

"I love you too, mou hitori no boku…my beloved Atemu…!" Yuugi whispered.

While neither of the two could actually understand the words being said, it only took a look and the sound of their voices to get their points across.

"_Pharaoh…" _Isis spoke up. _"What will you do now?"_

"_I will say with Yuugi." _Yami said.

"_What if your soul is not allowed to stay here?" _Isis questioned. Yami held Yuugi close.

"_I will fight the gods themselves to stay here, Isis. I will never leave him."_ Yami looked at Isis seriously for but a moment before he kissed Yuugi lovingly.


End file.
